Falling
by kupatdut
Summary: Mein Traum mit Edward für immer zusammen zu sein, würde nie in Erfüllung gehen dafür hatte Victoria gesorgt. Sie will mich leiden sehen, langsam. Das hatte sie mir Versprochen. Ratings T später vielleicht M/ Jasper/Bella story
1. Chapter 1: Abschied von Forks

Disclaimer – **Everything** from twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

Rating: T, später beinhaltet es womöglich Soft M

AN: Das ist meine erste Fanfiction. Ich werde diese Story auch ins englische übersetzen, was aber etwas dauert da ich nicht sehr gut darin bin. =D

**Eine kleine Info noch zu meiner Story:** _New Moon ist etwas anders. Edward hat Bella nie verlassen und ihr Geburtstag verlief so wie Alice ihn geplant hatte. Jacob hat sich nie in Bella verliebt anstelle hat sich eine tiefe Freundschaft zwischen den beiden entwickelt. Victoria tauchte nicht in Eclipse auf sondern schon in New Moon._

**Summary:** Mein Traum mit Edward für immer zusammen zu sein, würde nie in Erfüllung gehen dafür hatte Victoria gesorgt. Sie will mich leiden sehen, langsam. Das hatte sie mir Versprochen.

* * *

**Falling**

**Kapitel 1:** Abschied von Forks

Bella´s POV

_Forks__…. _dachte ich stumm.  
Der einzige Ort an dem ich nie leben wollte. Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran wie ich mir mein Exil hier ausgemalt hatte. Wie ich diese Stadt gehasst habe bevor ich überhaupt ankam. Ich fand es schrecklich hier. Es war viel zu kalt. Und immer regnete es. Selbst wenn es nicht regnete war es immer nass. Und grün, überall war es grün soweit das Auge reichte. Ich war mir sicher das mich nichts umstimmen konnte was Forks betraf.

Bis… ich _ihn_ traf. _Edward Cullen!_

Wäre ich Edward nicht begegnet, hätte mein Leben hier sicher ganz anders ausgesehen.  
Ich fing an Forks zu lieben. Und fühlte mich hier bald zuhause.  
Und das hatte viele Gründe. Einer davon waren die Cullens. Denn nur an solch einem Ort, wo die Wolkendecke selten aufreißt und man selten die Sonne sieht, war es ihnen möglich ein normales Leben zu führen. Hier in Forks mussten sie sich nicht verstecken.

Denn die Cullens waren Vampire.

_Edward_…. seufzte ich gedankenverloren. Ich schüttelte ihn schnell wieder aus meinen Gedanken und  
packte noch die letzten Sachen in meinen Rucksack. Alles was ich für den Flug benötigen würde. In Gedanken ging ich noch mal alles durch. _Handy von Charlie, Kamera, iPod, Waschzeug…_ .  
Charlie lehnte an meiner Zimmertür und beobachtete das Geschehen mit ausdrucksloser Miene. Ich wusste das Charlie sich für mich freute, sehr sogar. Er hatte mich schließlich überredet doch aufs College zu gehen. Aber ich konnte auch sehen wie traurig er war das ich ging. Ein zweites Mal. Doch dieses mal war es nicht Hals über Kopf sondern geplant.  
"_**Ach Dad!" **_sagte ich als ich ihn in meiner Tür stehen sah.  
So abwesend und in Gedanken versunken. Ich lief in seine Arme und drückte ihn.  
"_**Bella! Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich."**_ beruhigte er mich. _**"Mir geht's gut. Und ich freue mich sehr für dich."**_  
"_**Ja Dad!"**_  
Charlie lächelte mich an und lief dann runter um Jacob der gerade ankam beim Verladen meines Gepäckes zu helfen. Ich werde Charlie vermissen. Sehr sogar.

Als ich endlich vor der Haustür stand, schloss ich für einen kurzen Moment meine Augen. Das Loch in meiner Brust nagte an mir. Und ich atmete tief ein. Als ich meine Augen wieder aufmachte, blickte ich hoch in den wolkenbedeckten Himmel und sah Edwards Gesicht. Mein Herz machte einen Sprung vor Freude. Ich sah sein zerzaustes bronzefarbenes Haar und sein wunderschönes göttliches Gesicht. Er schenkte mir sein schiefes Lächeln das ich so liebte. Ich spürte die Tränen in meinen Augen und das Loch in meiner Brust wie eine klaffende Wunde. Ich verspürte den Wunsch meine Arme auszustrecken um sein Gesicht zu berühren. Schnell blinzelte ich die Tränen weg während ich leicht meinen Kopf schüttelte. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen. _Für Charlie_. Als ich wieder in den Himmel schaute war Edwards Bild verschwunden und nur die dicke Wolkendecke war zu sehen. Ich atmete erleichtert auf.

"_**Bells! Bist du soweit?" **_hörte ich Charlie rufen, der mich aus meinen Gedanken riss. Er lief gerade um meinen Truck und verstaute mit Jacob die letzten Gepäckstücke. Jacob fing bereits an die Plane darüber zu trapieren die Charlie hinterm Haus hervorgeholt hatte um es vor dem Regen zu schützen. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt das es regnete. Ich hatte mich schon so an den Regen gewöhnt das er mir nicht mehr so auffiel wie früher.  
"_**Ja Dad! Bin ich."**_

Ich zog meinen Rucksack zurecht der über meiner rechten Schulter hing, lies die Tür ins Schloss fallen und stapfte die Stufen hinunter in Richtung Truck.  
"_**Bella!"**_  
Die vertraute Stimme die so wunderschön klang wie ein Glockenspiel im Wind, lies mich zusammen zucken.  
"_**Alice?"**_  
Sofort drehte ich mich um und sah Alice mit langen, schnellen und eleganten Schritten auf mich zu kommen. Ihre Bewegungen waren ein wunderschöner fließender Übergang und ähnelten einem Tanz. Kurz vor mir blieb sie stehen und umarmte mich.  
"_**Alice! Was…"**_ ich sah sie entgeistert an.

Obwohl ich genau wusste das sie mich nicht einfach so gehen lassen würde, war ich überrascht sie zu sehen. Ich blickte in ihr blasses Gesicht das so wunderschön war. Ihre Augen waren so golden und funkelten. Sie musste auf der Jagd gewesen sein bevor sie herkam. Ihre stachelige Frisur war perfekt und ich entdeckte einen schwarzen schmalen Haarreif darin, der mit vielen kleinen silbernen Glitzersteinen übersät war. Alice trug ein wunderschönes ockerfarbenes 8 Button Shirt Kleid, das ihr bis über die Knie ging. Es hatte einen langen spitz zulaufenden Halsausschnitt und natürlich Puffärmel. Das Kleid passte perfekt zu Alice´s zierlicher Figur. Darunter trug sie einen langärmligen schwarzen Rolli und schwarze Leggins. Sie sah umwerfend aus. Ich blickte noch immer überrascht und entgeistert zu Alice. Sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf.

"_**Bella! Bella! Du bist doch meine beste Freundin."**_  
Als ich die Worte hörte fiel mir ein Stein vom Herzen. Ich war so erleichtert. Als sie vor drei Tagen so wütend mein Zimmer verlassen hatte, dachte ich nicht daran das Alice jemals wieder mit mir reden würde.  
"_**Ach Alice!**_ antwortete ich erleichtert _**"Ich dachte du würdest nicht mehr mit mir reden wollen."**_  
Nun war Alice diejenige die entgeistert schaute.  
"_**Und wie um alles in der Welt kommst du darauf?"**_ Alice schaute mich erwartungsvoll an.  
War ihr denn nicht bewusst wie böse sie mich angefunkelt hatte und sie mich einfach so ohne ein weiters Wort zu sagen in meinem Zimmer zurück lies. Und danach nicht mal angerufen hatte wie sie es sonst immer tat?  
"_**Nun… weil…"**_ ich verstummte und blickte unsicher zu Boden.  
"_**Ja!"**_ Alice wartete noch immer.  
"_**Weil ich deine Hilfe nicht angenommen habe und du mir das Versprechen geben musstest mich das allein machen zu lassen. Ich habe gesehen wie enttäuscht und sauer du warst und du bist so wütend verschwunden da dachte ich…" **_ich machte eine kurze Pause und biss mir auf meine Unterlippe. Alice merkte das ich noch etwas zu sagen hatte und wartet weiter geduldig auf meine Antwort. "_**Aber ich muss das alleine schaffen Alice. Wirklich. Sonst werde ich nie wissen ob ich es ohne Ed… ohne ihn schaffen kann."**_  
Als ich wieder vom Boden aufblickte sah Alice mich einen Moment ernst an. Ihre Stirn war in Falten gelegt. Ich machte mich auf das schlimmste gefasst. Dann schenkte sie mir plötzlich wieder ihr Lächeln.  
"_**Bella! Dummerchen! Du weißt doch wie viel du mir bedeutest. Und nur deshalb lasse ich dich das alleine versuchen weil ich es versprochen habe. Das heißt aber noch lange nicht das dieses Versprechen ewig gilt. Es beinhaltet auch nicht meine Visionen die ich von dir habe. Sehe ich das du es nicht schaffst oder du Hilfe brauchst ist das Versprechen hinfällig. Und ich komme zu dir."**_ sagte Alice ernst aber mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

Ich wollte protestieren aber Alice war schneller. Sie hob ihren Finger um etwas zu sagen.  
"_**Ich werde dir Zeit geben Bella. Aber ich werde nicht zusehen wie du zerbrichst."**_  
Ich atmete tief ein und dachte darüber nach bevor ich darauf antwortete. Sie hatte es mal wieder geschafft einen Weg zu finden sich aus dem Versprechen zu winden.  
Und ich konnte ihr nicht einmal böse sein. Das war eben typisch Alice. Ich wusste das sie hartnäckig sein konnte. Wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte konnte man sie schlecht von etwas anderem überzeugen.  
"_**In Ordnung Alice!" **_sagte ich schließlich _**"Du hast gewonnen."**_  
Sie lächelte mich zufrieden an. Gegen Alice kam ich nicht an. Sie wollte mir ja nur helfen. Aber ich werde ihr nicht die Chance dazu geben müssen. Ich fühlte mich jetzt schon wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen wenn ich bei den Cullens war. Jeder war darauf bedacht es mir Recht zu machen. Alice widmete fast ihre ganze Zeit nur für mich. Ich fühlte mich deshalb so schlecht gegenüber Jasper. Ich hätte es verstanden wenn er wütend auf mich gewesen wäre aber genau das war Jasper nicht. Im Gegenteil, er hatte mir sogar einmal versucht zu helfen. Aber ich vermute mein Nähe war zuviel für ihn. Jasper viel es von allen ja am schwersten sich in der Gegenwart von Menschen zurück zuhalten.  
"_**Bella, komm schon. Es wird Zeit!" **_hörte ich Jacob hinter mir missmutig rufen.  
Ich war so in Gedanken versunken das ich Jacob und Charlie ganz vergessen hatte, die nun auf mich warteten.

Alice und ich blicken in Jacobs Richtung, ich sah seine Anspannung und den finstern Blick den er Alice zu warf. Obwohl sie Seite an Seite gekämpft hatten, war das Verhältnis immer noch so wie am ersten Tag.  
"_**Jetzt ist es wohl soweit Bella." **_sagte sie zu mir als wir uns wieder ansahen. Ihre Hände lagen locker auf meinen Schultern. _**"Das du mir dort ja nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommst. Ich beobachte dich."**_  
Sie sah mich traurig an und schlang dann ihre Arme um mich. Ich umarmte sie und schmiegte mich an ihren harten Körper, dabei schloss ich für einen kurzen Moment wieder meine Augen um ihren Duft einzuatmen.

"_**Du wirst mir auch fehlen Alice."**_  
"_**Du mir noch viel mehr Bella."**_

Sie schenkte mir ihr bezauberndes Lächeln bevor sie zurück lief. Erst da bemerkte ich Jasper, der auf der anderen Straßenseite stand und auf Alice wartete. Sein Blick auf Jacob gerichtet. Jasper sah ziemlich angespannt aus während er wartete. Ich winkte ihm kurz zu und er nickte nur, lies aber Jacob nicht aus den Augen. Ich fragte mich wie er mich sehen konnte wenn seine Augen nur Jacob ansahen.  
Als Alice vor ihm stehen blieb, nahm sie Jaspers Hand liebevoll in ihre und lächelte ihn sanft an. Ihr Blick verriet so viel Liebe. Und mit dieser Geste hatte Alice seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Ich glaubte sogar ein leichtes zucken seines Mundwinkels gesehen zu haben.

Als ich sie zusammen dort drüben stehen sah spürte ich das Loch in meiner Brust wieder.

Die beiden waren ein perfektes Paar. Ich beneidete sie um das was sie hatten. Beide fanden sich und würden für immer zusammen sein. Genauso wie Emmett und Rosalie so wie Carlisle und Esme. Was für ein Glück sie doch alle hatten.  
Etwas das ich niemals haben werde. Dieser Traum wird für mich nun niemals mehr in Erfüllung gehen. Selbst wenn ich unsterblich wäre, was nützte mir die Unsterblichkeit wenn ich sie nun nicht mehr mit Edward teilen konnte. Diese Erkenntnis war schmerzhafter als ich je gedacht hatte.

Selbst als ich nur seinen Name dachte, glaubte ich innerlich zu zerreißen. Ich blickte automatisch nach unten um ihnen mein Gesicht nicht zu zeigen das sich schmerzlich verzogen hatte.  
Ich spürte die Blicke von Jasper und Alice auf mir liegen. Bevor ich wieder aufschaute, wischte ich mir schnell die Träne weg die an meiner Wange hinab lief und versuchte ihnen ein Lächeln zu schenken. Leider nicht sehr überzeugend.

"_**Bells, komm jetzt. Dein Flieger geht bald!" **_hörte ich Charlie nun ungeduldig rufen. Schnell ignorierte ich Alice besorgten Blick, drehte mich um und lief zu Charlie, um mich von ihm zu verabschieden.  
Er hielt mich einen Moment im Arm bevor er mich daran erinnerte ihn einmal die Woche anzurufen.  
"_**Ich vergesse es nicht Dad. Ich werde mich jede Woche melden. Versprochen."**_  
Charlie lächelte mich an.  
"_**Bella ich bin sehr stolz auf dich. Sieh… sieh das College einfach als Chance für dich endlich wieder Boden unter den Füßen zu bekommen. Fang neu an. Lebe endlich wieder."**_  
Ich sah Charlie stumm an und nickte nur. _Ich werde mein bestes geben Dad_dachte ich.  
Ich wusste das die Worte für Charlie sehr wichtig waren.  
"_**Dad?" Versprichst du mir auch was?"**_

Er sah mich fragend an. Ich blickte in sein Gesicht das ich so lieb hatte und das mir so vertraut war.  
"_**Versuchst du das auch? Ich meine zu leben. Ich will nicht das du alleine bleibst. Du hast es verdient genauso glücklich zu sein wie Mom."**_  
Charlie sah mich verdutzt an als ob er das nicht erwartet hätte. Lächelte aber dann und strich mir mit seiner Hand über den Kopf.  
"_**In Ordnung Bells!"**_  
Ich umarmte ihn noch mal. Diesmal fester bevor ich in meinen Truck stieg. Als ich Charlie ansah, entdeckte ich Tränen in seinen Augen glitzern. Es schnürte mir die Kehle zu.  
"_**Ich komme in den Semesterferien nach Hause Dad."**_ und unterdrückte das zittern meiner Stimme. Ich hasste Abschiede ebenso wie Charlie. Am liebsten wäre ich jetzt ausgestiegen und hätte mein Gepäck wieder ins Haus geschleppt. Aber ich habe mich nun mal entschieden aufs College zu gehen.  
Jacob saß schon am Steuer und lies den Motor an.  
"_**Alles klar?" **_hörte ich ihn fragen.  
Ich konnte im Moment nicht reden also nickte ich nur. Er blickte immer noch finster gerade aus. Seine Hände umklammerten fest das Lenkrad. Und sein Kiefer war angespannt.  
Plötzlich klopfte es an die Fensterscheibe. Charlie hielt meinen Rucksack in der Hand. Oh man ich hatte ihn total vergessen als ich Alice umarmt hatte.

Als wir losfuhren widerstand ich der Versuchung mich umzudrehen. Womöglich wäre ich in Tränen ausgebrochen. Aber einen Blick in den Seitenspiegel lies ich zu. Ich sah Alice, Jasper und Charlie die immer weiter zurück fielen. Charlie winkte uns nach. Ich kurbelte die Scheibe so weit runter wie es ging und streckte meine Hand aus dem Fenster um zurück zuwinken. Dann waren sie im Spiegel nicht mehr zu sehen. Ich lies die Fensterscheibe, die zur Hälfte geöffnet war, offen. Der Fahrtwind wehte in mein Gesicht und zerzauste mir meine Haare. Es war kühl und einzelne Regentropfen fielen in mein Gesicht. Aber ich wollte das Fenster nicht schließen. So konnte Jacob meine Tränen wenigstens nicht sehen die in meinen Augen glitzerten. Der Wind lies sie trocknen.  
Als wir durch Forks fuhren und die Häuser an uns vorbei zogen, kamen in mir Erinnerungen hoch. Ich dachte an so vieles was in den letzten eineinhalb Jahren seit meiner Ankunft in Forks passiert war. Als wir an Newton´s vorbeifuhren, sah ich Mike. Er war auch gerade dabei alles fürs College zusammenzupacken. Er sah meinen Truck und winkte uns nach. Ich winkte zurück und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln das mir diesmal leichter fiel.  
"_**VIEL GLÜCK IN DARTMOUTH!" **_rief Mike hinterher.  
Dann waren wir schon vorbei. Ich konnte nicht glauben das ich wirklich nach Dartmouth aufs College ging. Das ich Forks verlies. Das ich jemals diesen Gedanken in die Tat umsetzen würde. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen als sich plötzlich eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung anbahnte.

_-Flashback-_

"_Bella, bitte! Es wird dir gefallen. Glaub mir!"  
Edward und ich saßen in Charlies Küche und waren gerade in einer hitzigen Diskussion über Dartmouth._  
"_Edward, ich will nicht das du alles bezahlst."_  
"_Aber ich habe genug Geld und es macht mir nichts."_  
"_Aber mir macht es was Edward."  
Er sah mich frustrierend an und presste demonstrativ seine Lippen aufeinander während sich seine Stirn in Falten legte. Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Und sagte nichts mehr.  
Doch nach einer Weile stand er plötzlich auf und kam zu mir. Hob mich in seine Arme und setzte sich mit mir zurück auf seinen Stuhl._  
"_Wir werden eine Lösung finden Bella." flüsterte er in mein Ohr.  
Seine Stimme war so samten und sein Atem kitzelte in meinem Ohr. Ich spürte seine Lippen und ein Schauder lief mir über den Rücken. Ich legte meine Wange an seine und vergrub mein Gesicht an seinem Hals. Ich konnte ihm einfach nicht böse sein. Dann nahm er mein Gesicht in seine Hände damit ich ihm in die Augen sah. Seine Augen waren so tief, so warm und golden. Meine geliebten Topazgoldenen Augen. Dann lagen seine Lippen auf meinen. Und ich schmolz dahin._

_-Flashback Ende-_

Ich presste meine Augen fest zu und unterdrückte ein schluchzen bis die Erinnerung an Edward verschwand. Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete waren wir bereits auf der Landstraße außerhalb von Forks.  
Als meine Tränen vom Wind getrocknet waren, konnte ich endlich das Fenster schließen.  
Ich bemerkte das Jacob noch nicht ein Wort gesagt hatte und schaute besorgt zu ihm rüber.  
Er hatte noch immer diesen finsteren Blick im Gesicht. Zwar nicht mehr so stark wie vorher aber dennoch gut zu erkennen. Ich drückte ihn leicht am Oberarm. Sofort sah er mich an.  
"_**Ist alles in Ordnung Jake?"**_  
Er atmete einmal tief ein und sein Gesicht entspannte sich.  
Sein breites Grinsen reichte mir als Antwort. Und ich lächelte zurück.  
"_**Bella du hast eiskalte Hände!" **_sagte Jacob plötzlich besorgt.  
Mir war nicht bewusst das mir kalt war. Erst Jake brachte mich darauf und ich fröstelte.  
"_**Meine Güte Bella, du frierst ja! Komm rutsch rüber und wärm dich bei mir."**_  
Das lies ich mir nicht zweimal sagen. Ich rutschte zu Jake und er legte den Arm um mich. Es fühlte sich an wie unter einen warmen Decke. Eine weile sagten wir nichts und ich schloss meine Augen während ich mich an Jake wärmte. Als ich wieder eine normale Temperatur hatte und aufgehört hatte zu zittern beugte ich mich vor um das Radio einzuschalten.

…**.When we will see the end?  
Of the days, we bleed for what we need  
To forgive, forget, move on  
Cause we´ve got**

**One life to live  
One love to give  
One chance to keep from falling  
One heart to break  
One soul to take us  
Not for sake us,  
Only one  
Only one….**

Wurde gesungen und ich fühlte die Bedeutung der Worte tief in mich sinken.  
"_**Tut mir leid Bella. Ich meine das wegen vorhin." **_sprach Jake entschuldigend als er mich von dem Lied ablenkte.  
"_**Ach komm schon Jake. Das ist doch nicht dein ernst." **_neckte ich ihn und beugte mich vor um das Radio wieder auszuschalten.  
Er sah mich fragend an. Ich lächelte leicht und er zog seine Augenbrauen nach oben.  
"_**Du hast doch nicht mal richtig geknurrt." **_erklärte ich dann.  
"_**Hmm… Stimmt!" **_lachte er dann lauthals.  
Ich liebte es den Klang von Jacobs Lachen zu hören. Es war so beruhigend und ansteckend. Ich hatte mein Ohr an seine Brust gepresst und lauschte dem Lachen das langsam leiser wurde.  
"_**Wenn du nicht da bist, wird mir was fehlen!"**_  
Ich sah zu ihm auf und sein Gesicht war ganz nah an meinem. Er blickte zwar gerade aus auf die Straße dennoch konnte ich den traurigen Blick erkennen. Jake ist mein bester Freund. Und ihn so von mir wegzustoßen hatte auch ihn verletzt. Ich hatte in den letzten drei Monaten ebenso versucht ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen wie den Cullens.  
Doch im Gegensatz zu Alice war Jake derjenige der mich auch in Ruhe lies wenn ich es wollte. Er lies mich auch Fehler machen. Jake konnte ein Nein akzeptieren.

Ich war froh eine Freundin wie Alice zu haben. Aber die letzten Monate überhaupt zu atmen war schwer für mich. Alice´s Hilfe war gut gemeint. Genauso wie die aller anderen. Auch die von Charlie, aber ich wollte nicht mehr. Ich werde nie mehr wollen. Die Welt hatte aufgehört sich für mich zu drehen.

_Der Mittelpunkt meines Lebens… _ich stöhnte auf.

"_**Ach Jake…" **_ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals _**"Du wirst mir auch so sehr fehlen."**_  
"_**Was soll ich nur machen wenn du nicht da bist?"**_  
"_**Du hast doch Embry und Quil!" **_sagte ich leise  
"_**Das ist nicht das selbe Bella."**_  
Ich schaute ihn an während Jake weiter geradeaus blickte.  
"_**Du hast mich in den letzten Monaten doch sowieso nicht oft gesehen."**_  
"_**Aber da warst du noch da, bei Charlie!" **_maulte er leicht _**"Wer weiß was da in Dartmouth alles passieren kann?"**_  
"_**Eine menge Studenten die auch so eifrig lernen werden wie ich?" **_erwiderte ich und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"_**Bei deinem Pech das dich immer verfolgt? Oh Bella, auf dich muss man immer aufpassen."**_  
Ich blickte ihn böse an und lehnte mich von ihm weg. Ich verschränkte meine Arme als ich mich in meinen Sitz presste. Ich hatte meine Unterlippe geschürzt und blickte beleidigt nach vorne.  
Jake sah zu mir rüber und brach in schallendem Gelächter aus.  
"_**Bella das hab ich doch nicht böse gemeint."**_  
Er lachte noch immer als er mein Gesicht betrachtete.  
"_**Du müsstest dein Gesicht sehen Bella."**_  
"_**Schau lieber auf die Straße Jacob Black." **_sagte ich wütend aber ich wusste ebenso wie Jake das er recht hatte. Und ich konnte ihm auch nicht lange böse sein. Das konnte ich noch nie. Dafür war er einfach Jake.  
Ich legte meinen Kopf an die Fensterscheibe des Trucks und meine Lider wurden nach einer Weile schwer und ich schlief ein.  
Ich hörte irgendwann die Stimme von Jake an meinem Ohr.  
"_**Bella wir sind am Flughafen!"**_  
"_**Mmmmh….!"**_ lallte ich im Halbschlaf. Plötzlich schreckte ich hoch.  
"_**Was!"**_  
Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Ich habe den rest der Fahrt verschlafen. Die einzige Möglichkeit noch mit Jake zu reden.  
"_**Oh Jake… **_seufzte ich _**"Es tut mir so leid! Ich wollte nicht schlafen. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen die Fahrt über mit dir zu reden und.."**_  
"_**Bella ist schon gut. Du kannst mich jederzeit anrufen."**_  
Jake lächelte mich an und umarmte mich. Wir standen genau auf dem Flughafengelände in Seattle. Ich blickte auf die Uhr. Mein Flug ging erst in einer Stunde. Ich hatte also noch etwas Zeit.  
Jake sprang aus dem Truck und verschwand am Eingang des Flughafens. Nach ein paar Minuten kam er mit einem Wagen zurück. Ich stieg langsam aus und lief nach hinten zu Jake der bereits mein Gepäck auf den Wagen gestapelt hatte.  
"_**Darf ich dich noch bis drinnen begleiten?" **_fragte Jacob vorsichtig.  
"_**Da fragst du noch. Natürlich Jake." **_ich lächelte ihn an.  
Als er den Wagen in Richtung Eingangstür schob, hakte ich mich unter seinem Arm ein und wir grinsten uns beide an.

_Dartmouth ich komme _sagte ich in Gedanken als wir die Flughalle betraten.

* * *

So ich hoffe mein erstes Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Erzählt mir doch was ihr davon haltet. Es würde mich wirklich sehr freuen eure Kommentare zu lesen.

Das Lied das Bella und Jake im Radio hören heißt übrigends **"Only One"** von **"Alex Band"**

Ich denke das Lied wird auch das Titellied meiner Story sein. Arbeite grad am Soundtrack meiner Geschichte...jaja hört sich sicher lustig an "Soundtrack"..ich finds aber cool!


	2. Chapter 2: Torturen

Disclaimer – **Everything** from twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

**Kapitel 2: **Torturen

Jaspers POV

_Flashback_

_Ich saß in einem unserer Sessel in Alice´s und meinem Zimmer, das Sonnenlicht schien gerade ein wenig durch die Wolken und fiel durchs Fenster auf das dicke Buch in meiner Hand. Es hatte einen schönen Ledereinband. Carlisle hatte es soeben zu Ende gebracht. Und ich war stolz als erster ein Blick in sein neustes Werk zu haben. Meine Finger zeichneten die goldenen Silben nach __**"Vampire und die menschliche Seele"**__. Ich hatte mir schon gedacht das Carlisle diesem Thema ein Buch widmen würde. Seit wir Bella Swan kannten und wir alle den Wandel von Edward miterlebt hatten, war Carlisle noch faszinierter von diesem Thema. Ich schlug es auf und las den ersten und einzigen Satz auf dieser Seite._

"_In ewigem Gedenken an meinen geliebten Sohn _

_Edward Masen Cullen"_

_Ich sah auf die Worte die in geschwungener Schrift von Carlisle geschrieben wurden. Ich starrte eine Ewigkeit auf sie und ich spürte den Schmerz der dahinter lag. Irgendwann presste ich die Finger an meine Schläfen und schloss meine Augen um die Bilder in meinem Kopf unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.__  
Nach einer langen Zeit schaffte ich es endlich und widmete mich dem Buch von neuem.  
Ich hatte bereits ein paar Kapitel gelesen und war gerade ziemlich vertieft in dem Satz _

"_Der menschliche Geist hat einen Anfang, aber kein Ende; er lebt in alle Ewigkeit." _

_Ich grübelte eine Weile über den Sinn dieses Satzes nach, als ich Alice Anwesenheit spürte. Sie huschte mit schnellen Schritten die Treppe hoch und kam wie eine Furie in unser Zimmer gelaufen. Ihre Nasenflügel bebten und ihre Lippen waren fest aufeinander gepresst. Ich sah sie ernst an während ich das Buch zur Seite auf den kleinen Tisch legte. Ich spürte die Wut und die Enttäuschung die in ihr zu explodieren drohte. In einer schwungvollen und tänzerischen Bewegung zog sie sich ihre Jacke aus und warf sie über den Sessel neben mir. Sie schnaubte leicht und setzte sich dann zu mir.  
Mit verschränkten Armen blickte sie stur gerade aus. Es verging eine Weile in der ich sie nur beobachtete. Ich benutzte meine Fähigkeit um sie etwas zu beruhigen. Ihre Anspannung lies nach und ihre Kiefermuskeln entspannten sich._  
"_**Würdest du mir bitte verraten was dich so wütend macht Alice? Ich spüre so fiel Enttäuschung und Verzweiflung in dir ."**  
Dann lies Alice die Mundwinkel hängen. Und ich spürte wie Trauer sie überfiel. Jetzt machte ich mir wirklich Sorgen.  
Sofort stand ich auf und zog sie in meine Arme um sie zu mir auf den Schoß zu setzen. Ich blickte ihr fragend ins Gesicht.  
Und als ich ihr Kinn anhob sah sie mich mit traurigen Augen an._  
"_**Und dieser Schmerz in dir macht mich wahnsinnig Alice! DU treibt mich in den Wahnsinn wenn du mir nicht erzählst was du hast."**  
Sie atmete einmal tief ein und seufzte dann._  
"_**Bella!" **__sagte sie nur._  
"_**Was ist mit ihr?" **__fragte ich in ruhigem Ton.  
Dann wurde Alice wieder wütend._  
"_**Sie ist verrückt geworden… sie hört mir nicht zu. Wir haben uns gestritten. Ich will ihr doch nur helfen Jazz. Und ich musste ihr Versprechen sie mit dem ganzen Schmerz allein zulassen."**  
Dann blickte mich Alice wieder traurig an._  
"_**Und ich hab sie einfach stehen lassen Jazz… was für eine Freundin bin ich nur. Ich hab sie einfach in ihrem Zimmer zurück gelassen ohne ein weiteres Wort zusagen und bin verschwunden"**  
Sie schluchzte an meiner Brust. Ich ertrug es nicht wenn Alice traurig war. Und wurde automatisch wütend auf Bella. Obwohl sie nichts dafür konnte.  
Ich nahm Alice fester in meine Arme bis sie sich beruhigt hatte._  
"_**Alice.. Du kennst Bella am besten von uns allen. Und du weißt wie stur sie sein kann. Sie hatte noch nie gerne Hilfe angenommen. Lass ihr Zeit!"**_  
"_**Ja Jazz… ich weiß… es ist aber nicht leicht Visionen von ihr zu haben und zu wissen was passiert wenn sie so weiter macht."**  
Schweigend saßen wir im Zimmer. Alice war in ihre Gedanken versunken und suchte verzweifelt eine Lösung._  
"_**Denkst du nicht es ist das beste sie einfach gehen zu lassen. Sie wird deine Hilfe nicht haben wollen egal was du versuchst Alice. Seit Monaten versuchst du es jetzt schon."**_

_Alice blickte mich wieder ernst an. Ich konnte den Protest in ihren Augen sehen. Ihre Augen verengten sich und auf ihrer Stirn bildeten sich Falten. Alice wusste genau wie meine Meinung bezüglich Bella war. Obwohl ich mich Alice zuliebe fügte, hatte sich nur wenig an meiner Sicht geändert. Ich sah Bella immer noch als eine Gefahr für uns alle und hatte am Anfang gegen sie gestimmt. Doch niemand hätte je gedacht was sich zwischen Edward und Bella entwickeln würde. Das diese Liebe stark genug war um Edwards Durst unter Kontrolle zu bekommen ahnte niemand - nur Alice. Ich habe Bella bis jetzt immer noch nicht verstanden. Sie ist ein einziges Geheimnis. Mir ist noch nie ein Mensch wie sie begegnet. Und nicht zu wissen wohin dies alles hinaus läuft machte mir Sorgen._  
"_**Jazz… Bella ist meine Freundin…. meine beste Freundin. Ich weiß das du Bedenken hast aber wir haben schon soviel zusammen erlebt und ich weiß ich kann Bella nicht sich selbst überlassen, nicht in diesem Zustand. Sie ist ein Teil unserer Familie."**  
Ich atmete schwer aus und lächelte Alice an._  
"_**Ich wusste das du so reagierst Alice."**  
Ich küsste sie auf die Stirn._

_Flashback ende_

Ich war tief in Gedanken als mir die Unterhaltung durch den Kopf ging und ich auf der Couch auf Alice wartete. Erst ein ziemlich harter Schlag auf meinen Arm lies mich zur Seite blicken.  
"_**Emmett!" **_murrte ich.  
Er hatte sich neben mich ausgebreitet und hielt die Fernbedienung in der Hand. Während er ohne hinzublicken wie ein Verrückter auf die Fernbedienung drückte und in Sekunden schnelle die 200 Kanäle durch gezappt hatte. Ich konnte nur mein Gesicht verziehen. Beim vorletzten Kanal blieb er natürlich stehen. Klar Football!  
"_**Wenn du genau weißt welchen Sender du sehen willst, warum gibst du dann nicht die Senderzahl ein Emmett?"**_  
Er grinste mich nur an.  
"_**Dann wäre mir ja jetzt dein Gesicht entgangen. Und so macht es viel mehr Spaß."**_  
Ich schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. Dann kam Alice die Stufen runter gelaufen und hatte sich vor mich gestellt. Ich spürte wie nervös und ungeduldig sie war.  
Alice wollte um keinen Preis zu spät zu Bellas Abschied kommen. Sie nahm meine Hand und huschte aus der Tür raus als wir die Stimmen unserer Familie aus verschiedenen Räumen rufen hörten.  
"_**Drück Bella ganz lieb von mir Alice." **_sagte Esme  
"_**Ja und erinnert sie daran sich zu melden sonst komme ich zu ihr"**_ grinste Emmett.  
Rosalie war in der Garage und murmelte leise ihren Gruß vor sich hin. Ebenso Carlisle der nun an der Eingangstür stand.  
"_**Sagt Bella, das sie hier immer herzlich willkommen ist. Sie hat hier immer ein Zuhause"**_  
Dann waren wir im Wald verschwunden.

Die Bäume rasten nur so an uns vorbei. Alice sah mich aus ihrem Augenwinkel erwartungsvoll an und ich wusste was sie vorhatte. Sie nahm sofort an Tempo zu. Sie hatte keine Chance gegen mich. Aber wenn sie unbedingt ein Wettrennen haben wollte dann sollte sie eins bekommen grinste ich gefährlich. Ich wollte ihr etwas Vorsprung lassen. Nur der Fairness zuliebe. Also blieb ich einige Sekunden stehen und rannte dann weiter. Die Bäume flogen an mir vorbei und verschwammen bei meiner Geschwindigkeit. Ich liebte es. Alles hinter mir zu lassen und einfach zu rennen. Ich berührte nicht einmal richtig den Boden. Das war meine Natur.  
Doch selbst der Vorsprung lies Alice nicht gewinnen. Ich holte sie ohne Mühe ein und erreichte als erster das Waldende.  
Ich blieb stehen und lief in menschlicher Langsamkeit heraus, als Alice gerade hinter mir sichtbar wurde. Ihr schmollendes Gesicht war köstlich. Sie streckte mir die Zunge raus und blieb neben mir stehen.  
Wir befanden uns am hinteren Teil vom Haus unterhalb von Bellas Fenster. Als wir nach vorne liefen sah ich ihren Truck.  
Ich wollte gerade etwas zu Alice sagen als ich einen so intensiven und üblen Geruch in meiner Nase spürte dass ich augenblicklich zurückschreckte. Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken und ich bückte mich instinktiv in meine Abwehrhaltung. Ich kannte diesen Geruch nur zu gut. Doch er traf mich unvorbereitet. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet. Ein tiefes bedrohliches Knurren kam aus meiner Kehle als ich vor dem Haus von Chief Swan Jacob Black entdeckte.  
Auch er hatte uns entdeckt und biss hörbar die Zähne aufeinander. Sein wütender Blick sagte alles. Ich spürte seine Abneigung gegen mich und Alice.  
Keiner von uns bewegte sich. Ich hatte mich vor Alice gekauert und fletschte meine Zähne.

"_**Jazz!"**_

Ich hörte ihre Stimme, doch ich reagierte nicht gleich darauf. Erst als Alice mir die Sicht auf ihn nahm hörte ich ihr zu. Ich sah in ihre goldenen Augen und wusste das ich mal wieder überreagiert hatte. Ich beruhigte mich wieder auf ein normales Level.

"_**Alice ich warte dort drüben auf der anderen Straßenseite auf dich." **_antwortete ich kurz.

Sie nickte mir zu und folgte mir mit ihrem Blick als ich schnell die Straße überquerte. Ich hatte einen großen Abstand zum Haus und zu Jacob Black, lies ihn aber nicht aus den Augen. Ich traute ihm und seiner Meute von Kötern nicht über den Weg. Ich hielt meine Arme hinter meinem Rücken und beobachtete jeder seiner Bewegungen mit Mistrauen. Er war angespannt, hatte sich aber unter Kontrolle. Ich schnaubte verächtlich. Seine Gefühle zu spüren die er gegen meine Familie hatte, war nur schwer zu ertragen. Aber der Abstand half mir meine Kontrolle zu bewahren. Ich hielt mich zurück und atmete nicht mehr, sein Gestank war nicht zu ertragen. Auch Jacob versuchte mich zu ignorieren.

Alice wartete vor dem Haus ungeduldig auf Bella. Es war untypisch für sie so herum zuzappeln. Aber ich wusste das sie sich Vorwürfe machte. Alice hatte sich noch nie mit Bella gestritten und hatte sie seit dem auch nicht mehr gesehen.

Als die Tür aufging kam Chief Swan heraus. Er hatte Alice gleich entdeckt und begrüßte sie fröhlich.  
Von uns allen war Alice ihm am symphatischten. Das lag auch daran das sie Bellas beste Freundin war. Er nickte mir höflich zu als er mich abseits stehen sah, ich wusste das er eine Abneigung gegen mich hegte. Ich konnte sein Misstrauen deutlich spüren aber das störte mich nicht im geringsten. Den meisten erging es so wenn sie mich sahen.  
Er verschwand kurz hinterm Haus und kam mit einer Plane unterm Arm zurück um damit Bellas Gepäck abzudecken da der Regen wieder leicht zugenommen hatte. Meine Augen lagen noch immer auf Jacob der gerade die letzten Gepäckstücke auflud. Sein Blick inspizierte mich immer wieder von der Seite.

Dann öffnete sich die Haustür erneut und eine starke Welle von Gefühlen überschlugen sich in mir. Mein Gesicht verzerrte sich leicht als ich versuchte das Chaos das auf mich einstürzte zu minimieren. Als ich in die Richtung schaute stand Bella unter dem Vordach und war in Gedanken versunken. Ihr war natürlich nicht bewusst was ihr Gefühlschaos in mir anrichtete. Es war nur eine Sekunde die ich zu ihr sah bevor ich wieder Jacob meine größte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Doch in der einen Sekunde hatte ich Bella von oben bis unten durchgecheckt. Eine Angewohnheit von mir die ich bei jedem tat. Ihre Haut war noch blasser als sonst und ihre braunen Augen waren leblos und müde. Sie hatte keine gute Nacht gehabt. Die Ringe unter ihren Augen waren der Beweis. Sie blickte in den Himmel und für einen flüchtigen Moment spürte ich Freude in ihr aufsteigen. Doch so schnell wie er kam wurde er von einem tiefen Schmerz verdrängt der mich innerlich fast zerreißen lies. Ich fühlte in mir eine unerträgliche Leere und ein tiefes Loch. Bellas Schmerz strahlte so intensiv von ihr das ich unfähig war mich zu bewegen.

Für mich war es eine Qual in ihrer Nähe zu sein und ihren immerwährenden Schmerz zu spüren. Bella nicht helfen zu können, trotz meiner Gabe war frustrierend. Ich war auf der einen Seite froh das sie nun Forks verlies. Sie nicht mehr um mich zu haben, wird eine Erleichterung sein. Obwohl Bella ein Teil unserer Familie ist.  
Sie hatte Alice nicht bemerkt als sie zu ihrem Truck lief. Alice fiel ihr fast um den Hals und ich spürte wie ihre Verzweiflung über Alice nachließ als sich die beiden unterhielten.  
Nachdem sich die zwei voneinander verabschiedet hatten, kam Alice wieder zu mir. Ich bekam unweigerlich ein schlechtes Gewissen weil ich froh über Bellas Abreise war. Aber ich konnte es nicht leugnen. Für mich wird es einfacher werden wenn sie nicht mehr bei uns ist. Leider nicht für Alice. Bella gehen zu lassen hatte sie viel Überwindung gekostet.  
Ich blickte sie nicht an als sie bei mir stand da ich zu sehr auf Jacob geachtet hatte. Erst als ich meine Hand in Alice ihrer spürte fiel meine ganze Konzentration auf sie. Ich sah ihre Augen erneut, die nun voller Liebe waren und mich einhüllten. Ich lächelte als Antwort. Doch ein tiefer Schmerz der mich schwer ausatmen lies holte mich zurück. Ich hatte mich an Alice Schulter abgestützt um nicht zu Boden zu sinken. Wir beide sahen sofort zu Bella. Sie hatte uns beobachtet und war dabei in Gedanken versunken. Ihr Gesicht schmerzverzerrt. Alice wollte sofort wieder zu ihr. Doch meine Hand hielt sie zurück. Sie wusste was ich gerade durch machte. Bellas Hoffnungslosigkeit, Einsamkeit, Schuld und unendlicher Schmerz waren unerträglich.  
Sie hatte unsere besorgten Blicke bemerkt und schnell den Kopf gesenkt um ihr Gesicht zu verbergen. Doch ich konnte ihre Träne sehen die auf ihrer Wange glitzerte. Sie wischte sie schnell weg und versuchte uns anzulächeln.  
Als Jacob los fuhr, winkte Bella nochmals aus dem Fenster bevor der Truck nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Danach verschwanden Alice und ich wieder im Wald. Doch nicht weit vom Haus blieben wir stehen und setzten uns auf die großen Felsen. Ich lehnte mich zurück und genoss die leichten Sonnenstrahlen als ich den Wagen von Chief Swan davon fahren hörte. Über seinen Funk hörte ich einen erneuten Einsatz irgendwo im nächsten Bezirk. Ich versuchte es zu ignorieren und schloss meine Augen wieder. Ich fühlte die leichte Wärme auf meinem Gesicht als die Sonne wieder hinter den Wolken hervor kam. Alice lehnte an meiner Schulter. Auch sie war völlig ruhig nur einen leichten Kummer von Bellas Abreise konnte ich spüren. Ihre Finger waren mit meinen verschlungen und mit der anderen Hand malte sie Zeichen auf meinen Handrücken. Ich versank in dem Gefühl das sie mir mit dieser Berührung schenkte. Tauchte unter die Oberfläche und wollte ewig so verharren. Ich knurrte zufrieden. Eine Weile blieben wir so, völlig versunken in unseren Gefühlen.

Plötzlich versteifte sich Alice neben mir. Ich spürte ihren kräftigen Händedruck.  
Sofort war ich wachsam. Mein Körper war automatisch vor sie gesprungen und hielt ihre Schultern. Ich blickte in ihr blasses Gesicht. Es war abwesend und ihre Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst. Ich wusste das Alice wieder eine Vision hatte. Ich fühlte was sie durchmachte.  
Aber es schien nicht eine dieser schrecklichen Visionen zu sein. Denn sie blieb fast vollkommen ruhig.  
Als es vorbei war sprang sie auf.  
Ich hielt Alice noch immer an den Schultern. Bis sie lächelte und meine Wange berührte erst dann lies ich meine Hände sinken.  
"_**Wir müssen los. Viel Zeit bleibt uns nicht."**_  
"_**Was hast du gesehen Alice?"**_  
"_**Bella hat ihr Ticket zu Hause gelassen. Ich werde es holen und du wirst es ihr bringen."**_  
Ich schaute sie entgeistert an.  
"_**Jazz bitte, du bist schneller als ich. Und außerdem lässt du mich eh nicht mit deinem Motorrad fahren oder?" **_kicherte sie und zwinkerte mir zu bevor sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.  
Ich lief ihr nach und in Sekunden hatten wir das Haus wieder erreicht. Ich blickte mich in der Gegend um. Niemand war zusehen. Alice schwang sich mit Leichtigkeit am Baum hoch zu Bellas Fenster. Sie öffnete es, wobei es bei jeder Bewegung knarrte. Es war offensichtlich das es schon lange nicht mehr bewegt wurde. Mit einem kurzen Satz war Alice im Zimmer verschwunden. Ich hörte sie leise durchs Zimmer huschen als sie das Ticket suchte. Nach ein paar Sekunden stand sie wieder vor mir und nahm meine Hand. Ich verzog mein Gesicht.  
"_**So etwas kann auch nur Bella passieren." **_knurrte ich.  
"_**Das ist eben unsere Bella. Wäre schlimm wenn nicht." **_trällerte Alice. Und wir beide rannten durch den Wald, am Fluss entlang. Alice sprang mit Leichtigkeit hinüber und landete sanft auf ihren Zehenspitzen wie eine Ballerina. Ich lächelte und griff nach ihrer Taille.  
Überrascht wirbelte sie herum und ich sah in ihre Topaz goldenen Augen. Mein Griff wurde fester und Alice legte ihren Kopf schräg während sie lächelte.  
"_**J-a-z-z!"**_  
Sie zog jede Silbe in die länge.  
"_**Du weißt das wir keine Zeit haben, oder?"**_  
"_**Hmmm..!"**_  
Ich hatte meine Augen geschlossen und meine Stirn an ihre gelegt während ich ihren unbeschreiblichen Duft einatmete.  
Einen Moment blieben wir so stehen und sahen nur uns.  
Ich schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. In dem Moment fühlte ich das Alice etwas bedrückte.  
"_**Jazz… ich frage mich…. **_sagte sie und blickte gedankenverloren zur Seite. Ich wartete auf ihre Frage und spürte… einen leichten Schmerz…. von _Alice_. _Weshalb war sie plötzlich nur so betrübt?_  
"_**Was ist los Alice…!"**_  
"_**Ich frage mich nur warum du auch nicht in meiner Gegenwart richtig glücklich sein kannst?"**_  
Ich starrte Alice fassungslos an. Ich hatte mir alles mögliche ausgemalt weshalb sie plötzlich so traurig war.  
"_**Alice! **_Ich nahm ihre Hände in meine während ich weiter sprach.  
"_**Ich bin sehr glücklich das ich dich habe. Ich weiß nicht was aus mir geworden wäre wärst du nicht gewesen. Was kann ich mehr wollen."**_  
"_**Ach Jazz, das weiß ich… aber… **_wieder machte sie eine Pause… _**ich bin sicher das du wirklich glücklich sein kannst. Ich weiß es."**_  
Ich spürte das Alice mir etwas verheimlichte. Doch bevor ich darauf eingehen konnte, sprang sie auch schon los.  
"_**Jazz wir müssen uns wirklich beeilen. Bella ist schon auf halbem Weg."**_

Wir waren bereits am Haus angekommen als ich Rosalie und Emmett sah. Beide saßen im Garten. Emmett hielt Rose vor sich auf dem Schoß und kicherte vor sich hin. Ich verdrehte die Augen als ich seine Gefühle spürte. _Das brauchte ich jetzt wirklich nicht_. Schnell lief ich in unser Zimmer um meine Motorradsachen anzuziehen.  
Alice blieb draußen bei den beiden.  
"_**Was ist passiert?" **_hörte ich Emmett fragen.  
"_**Ich hatte wieder eine Vision. Bella. Kein Flugticket."**_  
Emmett brach in schallendem Gelächter aus.  
Ich war in weniger als einer Minute umgezogen und bereits in der Garage.  
Ich hob die Plane von meiner Maschine und bemerkte Alice neben mir. Sie gab mir das Ticket, das ich in die Innentasche meiner Jacke steckte und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann schwang ich mich auf mein Motorrad und Alice reichte mir meinen Helm.  
Der Motor heulte auf als ich Gas gab. Dann war ich weg.  
Ich hatte Forks bereits meilenweit hinter mir gelassen als ich die Landstraße entlang raste. Ich spürte die Vibrationen des Motors und das Geräusch war Musik in meinen Ohren. Die Maschine legte sich leicht in die Kurven und es war als wäre sie ein Teil von mir. Ich konnte ewig so weiter fahren. Das Gefühl der Leichtigkeit durchflutete mich.  
Die Sonne ging langsam unter und ich wusste ich musste mich beeilen.  
Augenblicklich dachte ich an Alices Worte. Sie hallten in meinen Ohren wie ein Echo.  
"_Ich weiß du kannst glücklicher sein." _Ich war aber glücklich. Warum hatte sie es dann gesagt. Ich grübelte die ganze restliche Strecke nach Seattle darüber nach. Es war mir ein Rätsel. So kannte ich Alice gar nicht. Sie würde nichts sagen was nicht der Wahrheit entsprach.

Dann erreichte ich endlich den Flughafen. Ich wollte so schnell wie möglich zurück zu Alice. Und jetzt hier zu sein ärgerte mich.  
Warum musste dieses Mädchen auch ihr Ticket vergessen dachte ich verärgert und knurrte vor mich hin.  
Von weitem sah ich ihren roten Truck am Rande des Flughafengelände parken._  
Ob es ihr schon aufgefallen war das sie ihr Ticket…..?_  
Ich hatte den Gedanken noch nicht zu ende gedacht, da tauchte Bella auf. Sie rannte aus der Flughafenhalle und über die Straße in Richtung Truck. Jacob dicht hinter ihr. Ich fühlte Bellas Panik und Jacobs Ratlosigkeit.  
Sie riss die Beifahrertür hirers Trucks auf und beugte sich hinein. Wild durchsuchte sie ihn auf der Suche nach ihrem Ticket. Jacob stand hinter ihr und faste sich mit der rechten Hand an den Hinterkopf.  
"_**Bist du sicher das du es eingepackt hast Bella?"**_ sprach er etwas ratlos.  
Ich konnte ihn schon jetzt riechen. Der beißende Gestank stieg mir in die Nase. Meine Nackenhaare stellten sich und ich knurrte erneut.  
Jacob blickte in meine Richtung als mein Scheinwerfer auf ihn fiel und ich direkt hinter dem Truck stehen blieb. Sein Gesicht verzog sich sofort zu einer wütenden Maske als ich meinen Helm abnahm.  
Seine kräftigen Arme begannen zu zittern und sein Hass schlug mir erneut entgegen aber diesmal stärker als zuvor in Forks. Ich konnte fast nicht klar denken vor Zorn. Ich fühlte das ich unerwünscht war.  
Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und mein Kiefer spannte sich an. Ich lies ein tiefes Grollen hören.  
Bella schreckte augenblicklich hoch wobei sie sich den Kopf an ihrem Truck stieß. Sie hielt sich den Kopf, sah zuerst Jacob irritiert an und folgte dann seinem Blick bis sie meinen fand. Bella hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und wurde nervös. Sie sah wieder zu Jacob um ihn zu beruhigen.  
Ich stieg von meinem Motorrad und Jacob machte einen Schritt in meine Richtung ohne Bella zu beachten. Nun bebte sein ganzer Körper. Er hatte nicht bemerkt das Bella ihn verzweifelt am Arm zog. Seine Kiefermuskeln traten hervor als er seine Zähne fest aufeinander presste. Ich blieb stehen und fletschte meine Zähne.  
Plötzlich sprang Bella vor ihn und schlang ihm ihre Arme um den Körper. Ich sah wie ihr schmaler Körper mit ihm zitterte.  
"_**JAKE BERUHIGE DICH!" **_schrie sie ihm gegen die Brust.  
War sie verrückt geworden. Sie wusste doch ganz genau wie gefährlich er war. Ich wollte sie am Arm packen und von ihm weg zerren. Er hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle. Jeden Moment könnte es zu spät sein.  
Als Bella sein Gesicht in ihre Hände nahm damit er sie ansah spürte ich wie er sich langsam wieder unter Kontrolle bekam.  
Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief aus und sein zittern minimierte sich. Bella lies ihn endlich los und er blickte mich erneut wütend an.  
"_**Was willst du Cullen?" **_hörte ich ihn brüllen. Seine Verachtung hörte ich in jedem Wort.

Ich schmunzelte und meine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz._  
Reiß dich zusammen Jasper. Du musst ihn nicht noch mehr reizen.. _

"_**Alice hat gesehen das du dein Ticket vergessen hast Bella." **_sagte ich mit ruhiger Stimme.  
"_**Oh Gott. Danke! Danke Alice.. du bist die beste ..!" **_sagte sie  
Ihre Erleichterung strömte von ihr heraus als sie auf mich zu gestürmt kam. Ohne nachzudenken. Sie war fast bei mir als ich ein dunkles, lautes Knurren vernahm und Jacob einen Satz nach vorne machte. Er blieb direkt vor mir stehen während Bella mit voller Wucht gegen ihn prallte. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet und verlor das Gleichgewicht und fand sich irritiert am Boden sitzend wieder.  
Er war genauso von meiner Nähe angewidert wie ich von seiner. Diese Hitze war unerträglich die er ausstrahlte und sein Gestank umhüllten mich. Ich verlor die Kontrolle über mich als ich ihm direkt in die Augen starrte.  
Jacob knurrte noch wilder und fing erneut heftig an zu zittern. So heftig das ich besorgt war um Bellas Sicherheit.  
Ich beugte mich leicht in meine Abwehrhaltung und wartete nur auf einen Fehler von ihm. Ein wildes, gefährliches Knurren kam aus meiner Kehle und ich fletschte die Zähne. Ich war rasend vor Wut. Das Monster in mir hatte die Oberhand gewonnen.  
Ich vernahm nichts mehr um mich herum. Nur ihn - meinen Erzfeind, der direkt vor mir stand. _Zu nahe._ _Gefährlich nahe._  
"_**Verzieh dich Blutsauger."**_ brüllte Jacob gefährlich laut.  
Mein Mund füllte sich mit Gift. Jacobs Gestalt vibrierte so stark das sie zu verschwimmen schien. Ich war froh das wir am Rande des Flughafens waren und es dunkel war.  
Ich brauchte nur einen Schlag um ihn von mir zu schleudern. Er war kein Gegner für mich. Alleine ohne sein Rudel.  
Ich schäumte vor Wut genauso wie er.  
Nichts konnte mich jetzt noch aufhalten. Diesmal war Alice nicht da um mich zurück zuhalten. Es würde zum Kampf kommen. Ich wollte mich gerade zum Sprung bereit machen als ich einen schrillen panischen Schrei hörte.

"_**NEIIIIN! HÖRT AUF!"**_

Bella sprang vom Boden auf und hatte sich zwischen uns gedrückt.  
Ihre Hand schlug gegen Jacobs Körper und bebte unkontrollierbar mit ihm. Und gegen… _meinen_. Ihre Hand presste sich fester gegen meine Brust als wollte sie mich wegdrücken._  
Das hilft leider nicht Darlin´ _dachte ich finster. Ich knurrte wild aus meiner Kehle und drückte mich heftiger gegen ihre warme Hand und spürte die Hitze die dort entstand. Und erstarrte sofort. Mein Körper wurde augenblicklich von solch einer Ruhe durchflutet. Sie war mir noch nie so nah und ich hörte augenblicklich auf zu atmen. Es waren nur Zentimeter die zwischen uns waren und ich wusste ich würde mich nicht unter Kontrolle haben wenn sie mir so nah war. Ich würde sie verletzen. Oder schlimmeres sagte mir mein Verstand, der langsam wieder zurück kam. Wenn ich jetzt atmete wäre alles aus. Ich hörte wie ihr Herz immer schneller schlug. Und das Monster in mir lächelte vor Freude. Meine Kehle fing an zu brennen und an ihrem Hals konnte ich deutlich ihre pulsierenden Adern sehen. Sie waren so nah und einladend. Ich musste mich nur leicht hinunter beugen. Nur ein paar Zentimeter. Das Adrenalin und die Panik die ich spürte machten es mir nicht leichter zu widerstehen. Für einen kurzen Moment verlor ich mich in dem Gedanken Bellas Blut zu kosten. Das Verlangen danach war so überwältigend. Doch diese Ruhe die mich durchfloss lenkte mich für eine Sekunde ab.  
Ich blickte erst Bella an und dann Jacob. Er schäumte vor Wut. Doch ich achtete nicht darauf.  
Ich fühlte die Wärme auf meiner Brust die ihre Hand verursachte. Meine Anspannung wich und binnen Sekunden hatten sich plötzlich alle beruhigt. Ihre Hand lag noch immer fest auf meiner Brust. Ich hatte nur einen kurzen Moment in ihre braunen Augen geschaut. Dann zuckte sie verwirrt zurück und riss ihre Hand von meiner entflammten Brust. Bellas Blick fiel zur Seite bevor sie sich schnell zu Jacob umdrehte.

Erleichtert ging ich ein paar Schritte zurück und atmete den frischen Wind ein der gerade aus der anderen Richtung kam.  
Ich hatte meine Augen auf Jacob gerichtet während sie mit ihm sprach. Ich spürte Verwirrung in ihr. Und Furcht.  
Ich musste sie wirklich erschreckt haben. Ein anderer Grund fiel mir nicht ein. Sie hatte mein Gesicht gesehen. Es war tödlich.  
Ich hatte meine Fähigkeit nicht unter Kontrolle als sie mich berührte und mir war bewusst das sie meinen Durst gespürt haben muss ebenso wie Jacob. Der nun tief knurrte. Ein angewidertes tiefes Knurren.  
Ich fühlte Jacobs Instinkt Bella vor mir zu beschützen jetzt noch stärker.  
Während sie auf ihn einredete drückte sie ihn weiter in Richtung ihres Trucks.  
Dort blieb er stehen und lies mich nicht aus den Augen. Bis er Bella zu Gesicht bekam.  
"_**Ist alles in Ordnung Bella? Du bist ganz blass!"**_ sagte er schroff aber besorgt.  
Bella konnte ihm nicht antworten. Ich spürte ihre Angst ganz deutlich. Ihr Herzschlag raste als Jacob nachhackte.  
"_**Bella, schau mich an, bitte!"**_  
Er packte sie.  
"_**Mir geht es gut.. **__Jetzt__**!" **_hörte ich sie nur leise sagen.

Dann drehte sie sich wieder in meine Richtung. Aber diesmal lief sie langsamer auf mich zu und blieb eine Armlänge vor mir stehen.  
Sie hatte ihren Blick gesenkt und biss sich heftig auf die Unterlippe. Ich beruhigte sie etwas doch als sie sprach war ihre Stimme immer noch zittrig.  
"_**Entschuldige Jasper. Ich habe vorhin nicht nachgedacht und bin einfach so auf dich zu gelaufen wie ich es immer bei Alice mache. Ich.. ähm… es tut mir wirklich leid." **_sprach sie verzweifelt.  
"_**Es ist in Ordnung Bella. Es ist zum Glück nichts passiert." **_sagte ich mit ruhiger Stimme.  
Ich fühlte das Bella den Tränen nahe war. Sie fühlte sich an der ganzen Situation schuldig wie immer. Dabei hatte sie es verhindert. Ich weiß nicht wie sie es geschafft hatte aber sie hat es.  
Ich wagte es nicht noch einmal an den Moment zurück zudenken. Nicht wenn ich wusste das die Erinnerung an Bellas Blut noch so frisch war. Dennoch war ich dankbar.  
"_**Bella würdest du mich bitte einen Moment anschauen." **_ich sprach so ruhig ich konnte damit sie keine Angst vor mir haben musste doch ich konnte den Missmut in meiner Stimme nicht verhindern als ich Bellas Schuldgefühle spürte.

Als sie den Kopf hob, sah ich ihre Tränen.

"_**Es tut mir leid das ich dich so erschreckt habe. Das wollte ich nicht."**_ sagte ich ehrlich und hoffte ich hatte Bella mit meinem Verhalten nicht zu sehr geängstigt.  
Sie nickte nur. Ich öffnete in einer schnellen Bewegung meine Tasche und hatte ihr bereits ihr Ticket hingestreckt als Bella zusammen zuckte. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt mich in menschlicher Langsamkeit zu bewegen.  
"_**Entschuldige bitte Bella."**_  
"_**Danke Jasper."**_  
Sie nahm es schnell bevor sie zu Jacob zurück lief der ungeduldig wartete. Er legte den Arm um sie und lief mit ihr in Richtung Flughafenhalle. Doch er lies es sich nicht nehmen mir noch einen wütenden Blick zu schenken.  
Ich zog mir den Helm über und setzte mich auf mein Motorrad. Ich hatte nur noch den Wunsch von hier zu verschwinden. Ich startete den Motor und raste mit quietschenden Reifen davon. Ich lies Bella und den seltsamen Moment hinter mir zurück.

Was auch immer das war. Ich wollte nur noch zu Alice. Und an sie dachte ich jetzt bis ich wieder in Forks ankam.

* * *

wer Lust hat zu wissen wie der Ledereinband des Buches "_Vampire und die menschliche Seele_" aussieht das Carlisle geschrieben hat - schaut in meinem Profil rein ebenso könnt ihr dort Jaspers cooles Motorrad finden...

würde mich rießig über eure Kommentare freuen...eure meinungen sind mir verdammt wichtig..!


	3. Chapter 3: Ein neuer Hafen

Disclaimer – **Everything** from twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

**Kapitel 3:** Ein neuer Hafen

Bellas POV

Ich hockte am Boden und hatte keine Ahnung was ich tun sollte. Ich starrte verwirrt nach oben. Jake und Jasper knurrten sich wütend an und ihre Blicke waren tödlich. Ein Schauder lief mir über den Rücken als ich das dunkle tiefe Grollen hörte das aus ihren Kehlen kam. Sie machten mir Angst. Wahnsinnige Angst.  
Ich bekam Panik als sich plötzlich die Erinnerung an die Lichtung in Forks in meinen Kopf schlich. _Oh Gott..!_  
Mein Magen verkrampfte sich und ich spürte den Druck in meiner Brust. Automatisch presste ich mir meine Hand an mein Herz und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Ich durfte jetzt nicht die Nerven verlieren.

Ich wusste nicht wie ich es bei meinen zitternden Knien auf die Beine geschafft hatte und erst recht nicht wie ich mich zwischen die beiden gedrückt hatte. Doch plötzlich war ich es. Ich stand genau zwischen Jake und Jasper, beide so nah das ich die Hitze auf der einen Seite und die Kälte auf der anderen Seite meines Körpers spürte.  
Ich schaute zwischen Jake und Jasper panisch hin und her. Ich wusste ich würde die beiden niemals aufhalten können wenn sie aufeinander los gehen würden. Ich wusste nur sie mussten durch mich durch wenn sie es drauf anlegen würden.  
Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper und bekam meinen Mund nicht auf. _Verdammt mach deinen Mund auf Bella schrie ich innerlich ._ _Schrei sie an, mach irgendwas nur steh nicht nur dumm rum._  
Ich fand keine Worte die ich sagen sollte um Jacob und Jasper voneinander zu trennen. Wie sehr wünschte ich mir jetzt das Alice hier wäre. Sie könnte wenigstens Jasper zu Vernunft bringen und ihn beruhigen, so wie sie es immer schaffte. Um Jake könnte ich mich vielleicht noch selbst irgendwie kümmern. _Denke ich_.  
Ich zitterte immer heftiger._  
Oh Gott was soll ich nur machen. Und warum zittere ich immer mehr._  
Als ich Jasper wieder anschaute hielt er meinen Blick für einen Moment fest. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment bevor seine Augen wieder zurück auf Jacob fielen. Ich hatte es nicht wirklich wahr genommen. Dann spürte ich plötzlich diese Ruhe um mich herum. Es war wie ein weicher unsichtbarer Nebel. Ich spürte wie Jake langsam ruhiger wurde und sein Zittern weniger wurde._  
Hmm..? Was…! HALT! Moment mal.. _dachte ich und runzelte die Stirn… _ich spüre wie Jake zittert aber wie ist_…  
Ich drehte meinen Kopf in Jakes Richtung und starrte dann hinunter auf meine Hände. Ich presste meine Hand gegen Jakes zitternden Körper und sie bebte unkontrollierbar mit ihm. Doch mit jedem Moment der verging wurde es weniger.  
Doch dann erschrak ich noch mehr als ich sah wo meine rechte Hand lag. Sie hatte sich fest auf Jaspers Brust gepresst, er schien es nicht wahr zu nehmen und blickte weiter zu Jacob. Ich spürte diese familiäre Kälte und ich sah seine Onyx schwarzen Augen als ich ihm wieder ins Gesicht schaute. Er hatte aufgehört zu atmen und seinen Kiefer fest aufeinander gepresst. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte mich nicht so erschreckt wie die Tatsache was ich spürte. Ein Verlangen. Jaspers Durst. Ich war ihm zu nah. _OH GOTT! _Ich zuckte ängstlich zusammen und riss meine Hand von Jaspers Brust.  
Ich wusste das ich aus Jaspers Reichweite musste und das mit Jake, bevor noch etwas schlimmeres passierte.

Ich war zu verwirrt um klar denken zu können. In mir stieg wieder diese Furcht auf als mir klar wurde was für ein familiäres Gefühl das war als meine Hand Jaspers Brust berührte.  
Diese _Kälte_.. Ich konnte sie selbst durch seine Jacke spüren. _Wie bei Edward_ dachte ich. Mein Herz fühlte sich so schwer an und die Sehnsucht nach ihm war wieder da. Ich glaubte zu ersticken. Der Schmerz in meiner Brust kam aus dem Nichts und war so heftig. Ich biss mir fest auf meine Unterlippe um nicht los zu schreien. Ich musste mich ablenken.

_Jake…._

Ich redete vor mich hin als ich ihn an den Armen packte und vor mir zurück zum Truck schob. Ich merkte zwar das sich meine Lippen bewegten aber ich hörte meine Worte nicht. Ich war immer noch zu verstört. In meiner Hand spürte ich noch immer das Kribbeln der Kälte, was es mir schwerer machte mich zu konzentrieren.  
Ich versuchte mich zusammen zureißen. Meine Gefühle durften mich jetzt nicht verraten. Besonders weil Jasper es sofort bemerken würde.  
Das Gefühl von seiner Nähe hatte mich zu sehr an Edward erinnert und mich völlig überrumpelt. Als ich mit Jake am Truck ankam, sah er mich besorgt an.  
"_**Ist alles in Ordnung Bella? Du bist ganz blass!"**_  
Ich nickte nur stumm vor mich hin. Ich wusste nicht wie sich meine Stimme anhörte und wollte Jake nicht beunruhigen.  
"_**Bella, schau mich an, bitte!"**_  
Jakes Hände packten meine Oberarme und ich schaute ihn an.  
"_**Mir geht es gut.. **__Jetzt__**!" **_flüsterte ich leise. Ich hörte selbst wie meine Stimme zitterte.  
Dann drehte ich mich um und lief langsam auf Jasper zu, der nun etwas abseits stand und wartete. Ich versuchte nicht hinzufallen und auch nicht Jasper ins Gesicht zu sehen. Ich hatte Angst er würde meine Tränen sehen und es falsch verstehen.  
Ich biss mir wieder fest auf die Unterlippe um zu verhindern das sich mein Gesicht schmerzlich verzerrte. Meine Tränen durften jetzt nicht verraten wie sehr mich das eben an Edward erinnert hat.  
Doch ich kam nicht drum herum. Jasper spürte es natürlich.  
Ich stammelte verzweifelt eine Entschuldigung vor mich her. Was anderes fiel mir nicht ein.  
"_**Es ist in Ordnung Bella. Es ist zum Glück nichts passiert."**_  
Seine ruhige Stimme war so sanft und meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen._  
Warum muss mich alles immer wieder an IHN erinnern_, dachte ich schmerzlich. Das war einer der Gründe warum ich es vermied zu den Cullens zu gehen. Zuviel erinnerte mich dort an ihn. Ich fühlte wie alles wieder auf mich einstürzen wollte. Die ganzen Schuldgefühle zerrten an mir. Erst recht nach dieser Situation. Ich konnte noch nicht mal weggehen ohne das eine Katastrophe passiert.  
"_**Bella würdest du mich bitte einen Moment anschauen." **_hörte ich ihn erneut so ruhig sagen das ich am liebsten schreiend weggerannt wäre.  
In meinem Kopf pochte Edwards Name mit jedem Herzschlag.  
Ich schaute ihn an und erschrak bei seinem intensiven Blick. Seine nun wieder Topazgoldenen Augen starrten mich an und ich fühlte wieder diese Ruhe um mich herum. Jaspers Gabe beruhigte mich augenblicklich. Es war angenehm diese Ruhe in mir zu spüren.  
Dann entschuldigte sich Jasper bei mir. Ich wusste er würde es falsch interpretieren.  
In einer unmenschlich schnellen Bewegung hatte Jasper das Ticket aus seiner Jacke geholt. Ich sah nur eine verschwommene Bewegung und dann das Ticket vor meiner Nase. Ich zuckte zusammen. Aber nahm es schnell. Ich wollte nur weg von diesem Flughafengelände.  
Ich lief zurück zu Jake der seinen Arm um mich legte und dann mit mir davon lief. Ich hörte noch die quietschenden Reifen von Jaspers Motorrad als er davon fuhr.

_Es tut mir so leid Jasper.. _sagte ich stumm in meinen Gedanken.

Erschöpft lies ich mich in einen der Sessel fallen als wir auf meinen Flieger warteten. Nachdem Jasper weg war und die Ruhe wieder mit nahm realisierte mein Gehirn die ganze Situation erst.  
Ich fing wieder an zu zittern, als ich daran dachte was alles hätte passieren können als ich zwischen Jake und Jasper stand. Ich war so darauf konzentriert das die beiden sich nicht in Stücke rissen, das ich nicht an mich gedacht hatte. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst wie nahe ich meinem Tod wieder gewesen war.  
"_**Bells."**_  
Jakes Stimme holte mich aus meinen Gedanken während er seinen Arm um mich legte. Ich lehnte mich an ihn und hörte seinen Herzschlag, der mich wieder beruhigte. Als ich ihn ansah lächelte er.  
"_**Es ist Zeit oder Jake?"**_  
Er nickte und nahm mich noch einmal in seine starken Arme. Die Wärme war so angenehm und ich vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Brust.  
"_**Ich werde dich so vermissen Jake." **_sagte ich mit gedämpfter Stimme.  
"_**Und ich dich erst Bella."**_  
Dann hörte ich die Ansage meines Fluges.  
Ich schnaufte schwer bevor ich mich aus Jakes Umarmung wand. Ich schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und nahm meinen Rucksack.  
"_**Machs gut Jake."**_  
"_**Du auch Bells!"**_  
Dann lief ich zum Gate.

_L 19.. L19... _dachte ich vor mich hin als ich nach meinem Sitz Ausschau hielt. Wie üblich hatte ich keine Lust mit meiner Boardkarte in der Hand rum zulaufen wenn ich mir die zwei einfachen Zahlen merken konnte.  
Ich hatte mich gerade in meinen Sitz fallen lassen als ich plötzlich mein Handy in meiner Hosentasche summen spürte.  
Als ich es heraus holte sah ich eine Nachricht von Alice.

_-_  
Bella,_  
Was ist passiert? Jasper ist eben nach Hause  
gekommen und spricht mit niemandem.  
War etwas am Flughafen? Ich konnte es nicht sehen.  
-Alice-  
__-_

Ich atmete tief ein. Ich hatte jetzt keine Lust noch einmal die ganze Situation mit einer Nachricht zu erklären.  
Ich schrieb ihr zurück bevor die Ansage des Piloten durch die Lautsprecher kam.

_-_  
Alice,_  
Ich werde dir alles später erzählen. Wenn ich  
in Lebanon gelandet bin.  
Muss mein Handy jetzt ausschalten.  
HDL  
-Bella-  
-_

Ich hatte ganze 3 Stunden nach Bosten vor mir. Dann nochmals zwei Stunden Wartezeit im Terminal bevor ich den Flieger nach Lebanon nehmen würde. Wenigstens war der zweite Flug nur eine Stunde lang.  
Die nächsten Stunden nutze ich zum schlafen.

"_Ich freue mich schon darauf dein Gesicht zu sehen wenn du es aufmachst Bella."_  
"_Edward, du weißt ich mag keine Überraschungen."_  
"_Uhm, ich denke die wird dir gefallen."  
Edward zog mich enger an sich und ich spürte seine Hände an meiner Taille. Oh wie ich ihn liebte. Ich sah ihm in die Augen und versank in ihnen. Sie hatten ein solch flüssiges und kräftiges Topaz gold das mich gefangen hielt. Seine Lippen berührten meine und ich spürte wie meine Beine den Halt verloren. Edward lachte leise in sich hinein als er mich in seinen Armen festhielt damit ich nicht zu Boden sank. Wir beide standen in meinem Zimmer, immer noch an der Stelle wo Edward durch mein Fenster geklettert war. Der Mond schien und fiel in mein Zimmer als ich noch immer mit wackeligen Beinen in Edwards Armen hing._  
"_Bella? Hab ich dich aus der Fassung gebracht?" hauchte er mit seiner samtenen Stimme in mein Ohr. Ich spürte sein Lächeln während er es sagte._  
"_Hmm!" piepste ich._  
"_Ich denke ich sollte dir mein Geschenk jetzt geben. Dein Geburtstag ist nur noch eine halbe Stunde. Was meinst du!" Er sah mich an und vergewisserte sich das ich auch wirklich stehen blieb bevor er mich los lies.  
Ich sah wie Edward etwas aus seiner Hosentasche zog. Und als ich in seine Hand sah lag darin eine dunkelblaue samtene Schachtel.  
Mein Blick musste wirklich erschreckend gewesen sein._  
"_Schau nicht so, mach es erst mal auf."  
Als ich es öffnete, funkelte mich etwas an was ich nicht erwartet hätte. Ich spürte Tränen auf meiner Wange._  
"_Edward!.. Es.. Es ist wundervoll!"  
In der Schachtel befand sich ein atemberaubender silberner Armreif. Er war schmal und an der Oberseite befanden sich fünf große weiße Perlen und dazwischen funkelten kleine weiße Diamanten. Ich war sprachlos und Edward nahm ihn heraus um ihn um mein Handgelenk zu streifen._  
"_Er hat mich sofort an dich erinnert als ich ihn sah." flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. "Alles Liebe zu deinem 18. Geburtstag Bella."_

Ich erwachte ruckartig aus meinem Traum und wusste erst nicht wo ich mich befand bis ich durchgerüttelt wurde.  
Die Maschine hatte gerade den Boden berührt. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf wieder an die Scheibe und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Ich hatte gerade von Edward geträumt. Mein erster Traum seit Monaten. Ich zitterte noch etwas und konzentrierte mich normal zu atmen. Warum habe ich gerade von Edward geträumt. Und dann noch von meinem Geburtstag? Ich war noch ziemlich in Gedanken als ich aus dem Fenster blickte. Wir rollten gerade von der Landebahn runter und ich beobachtete den Flughafen aus dem kleinen Fenster._  
Ich hatte gar nichts mitbekommen von meinem Flug _dachte ich. Doch jetzt noch zwei Stunden am Flughafen von Bosten zu verbringen würde mich wieder in Gedanken versinken lassen.

Gedanken die ich jetzt nicht brauchen konnte.

Nach insgesamt sechs endlosen Stunden war ich endlich am Lebanon Airport angekommen.  
Es war gerade mal kurz nach 5 Uhr morgens als sich die Leute durch die enge Schleuse drängelten. Jeder wollte der erste an der Gepäckausgabe sein und seinen Koffer haben. Ich schlurfte noch ziemlich müde und mit gesenktem Kopf der Menge hinterher. Als ich endlich mein Gepäck hatte, auf das ich ewig warten musste, holte ich schnell mein Handy raus um Charlie bescheid zugeben das ich gut angekommen war.  
Doch sobald ich mein Handy aufgeklappt hatte, bekam ich auch schon einen Anruf.  
Ich musste nicht aufs Display schauen um zu wissen wer es war.

"_**Alice!"**_  
"_**Bella, jetzt red schon. Ich bin ganz hibbelig. Jasper hat sich nach dem er zurück kam in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen und ist seit dem nicht mehr raus gekommen. Wenn ich mit ihm rede hört er mir gar nicht richtig zu. Über irgendwas grübelt er nach und lässt es mich nicht wissen."**_  
Alice sprach wie ein Wasserfall. Ich konnte an ihrer Stimme hören wie besorgt sie war.  
Ich musste ihr schnellstens die ganze Situation vom Flughafen erzählen. Doch der Ort hier war nicht der richtige.  
"_**Alice, beruhige dich. Ich weiß nicht was Jaspers Problem ist, aber ich werde dir erzählen was ich weiß. In Ordnung, aber ich bin noch am Flughafen. Sobald ich in meiner Wohnung bin rufe ich dich an. Versprochen."**_  
"_**Danke Bella."**_  
"_**Bis später.."**_  
"_**Ja bis später.. ach Bella… noch was…**_  
"_**Ja!"**_  
Was könnte Alice jetzt noch wollen.  
"_**Vor dem Eingang steht auf der linken Seite, ziemlich abseits ein junger Mann mit blonden Haaren. Er wird dich zu deiner Wohnung fahren. Er hat ein gelbes Sweat - Shirt mit einem blauen Logo an. Blaue Jeans und trägt eine Sonnenbrille. Er hat zwar ein Schild mit deinem Namen aber er wird es anscheinend nicht aus seiner Hosentasche ziehen können wenn er dich sieht."**_  
Alice kicherte leicht als sie den letzten Satz sagte. Was war das schon wieder.  
"_**Danke Alice."**_

Ich lief durch die Kontrolle und war so froh endlich aus dem Flughafen zu sein. Ich hatte schwer zu kämpfen mit meinem Gepäck. Ich blickte nach links und wie Alice es mir am Telefon gesagt hatte, wartete ein Typ - dessen Namen ich nicht kannte - im gelben Sweat - Shirt und Sonnenbrille vor dem Eingang. _Hier kommt die Mitfahrgelegenheit Bella!_  
Er war groß. Bestimmt um die 1.85m und hatte blonde kurz gestylte Haare die mich irgendwie an Mike Newton erinnerten als ich ihn damals kennen lernte. Mittlerweile hat Mike sie ja etwas länger.  
Der Typ lehnte an einer Mauer und wartete lässig mit seinen Händen in den Hosentaschen.  
Er schaute die Reihe der Menschenmenge durch die hinter mir aus dem Flughafen kam.  
Ich wollte ihn nicht länger warten lassen also packte ich mein Gepäck und lief in seine Richtung.  
Als er mich bemerkte wollte ich im gerade zu lächeln als ich über irgendetwas stolperte und den Halt verlor.  
Ich hatte die Hände voller Gepäck und sah den Betonboden entgegen kommen._  
Oh je… bitte nicht… Nicht hier!_ flehte ich still.  
Panisch presste ich meine Augen zusammen und wartete auf den Aufschlag.  
Doch der kam nicht. Als ich meine Augen schließlich wieder öffnete blickte mich der Typ - dessen Namen ich nicht kannte - an und lächelte ungehemmt.  
Er hielt mich in seinen Armen und schien erfreut darüber zu sein.  
Schnell rappelte ich mich auf meine Füße und wand mich aus seiner Umarmung.  
"_**Danke!" **_sagte ich verlegen und ich wurde rot.  
"_**Nichts zu danken, mach ich gern." **_er nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab und zwinkerte mir zu. Dann schenkte er mir ein riesiges Lächeln.  
"_**Du bist sicher das Mädel aus Forks."**_  
Er griff hinter mich und nahm das meiste von meinem Gepäck. Dann lief er am Gebäude entlang und um die Ecke. Ich packte den Rest und trampelte schnell hinterher. Naja schnell in meiner Gangart. Ohne hinzufallen. Als wir den Parkplatz erreichten lief er auf einen dunklen alten Wagen zu. Der ziemlich heruntergekommen aussah.  
"_**Ach übrigens ich bin Ted."**_  
"_**Ich bin Isabe..**_  
"_**Bella Swan.. Ich weiß." **_Er grinste schon wieder über beide Ohren als er mir das Gepäck aus der Hand nahm und in den Kofferraum seines Wagens packte.  
"_**W.. Woher..?" **_ich hätte mich Ohrfeigen können, natürlich kannte er meinen Namen. Er sollte mich ja abholen.  
Schnell öffnete ich die Wagentür und setzte mich auf den Beifahrersitz um nicht noch mehr peinliches Zeug von mir zu geben. _Das war auf jedenfall peinlich Bella_. Dann sah ich mich in seinem Auto um. Ich war ziemlich verblüfft. Von außen hätte ich es mir nie so vorgestellt.  
Alles hier drinnen war umgebaut zu einem schicken und edlen Sportwagen.  
Das Armaturenbrett glänzte in einem dunklen Mahagoni und die Sitze waren aus dunkelbraunem weichen Leder. Ich schmunzelte leicht als ich sofort an Jake denken musste. Ich würde wetten er würde ausflippen bei diesem Anblick und sofort die Motorhaube öffnen um alles zu inspizieren.  
Ted musste wohl auch ein Bastler sein. Ich kicherte noch immer als er in seinen Wagen stieg.  
Er sah mich neugierig an.  
"_**Was?" **_fragte er gerade heraus.  
"_**Nichts besonderes. Ich habe nur dein Auto bewundert und musste an einen Freund von mir denken."**_  
"_**Oh ach so."**_  
Ted startete den Wagen und der Motor schnurrte vor sich hin. Er grinste, fuhr aus dem Parkgelände und raus aus dem Flughafen.

Als wir auf dem Weg zu meiner Wohnung waren sprach Ted munter drauf los. Er erzählte mir mehr von seinem Wagen. Es war ein alter Ford Mustang 68 und er hatte ihn von seinem Vater bekommen. Ted hatte ihn bereits zur Hälfte bearbeitet sagte er stolz.  
"_**Das wird meine Meisterprüfung weißt du. Ich hoffe nur ich schaffe den Rest noch rechtzeitig. Ich habe nur noch vier Wochen um mein Baby auf Fordermann zu bringen."**_  
"_**Deine Meisterprüfung? Und dann fährst du mit dem Auto noch durch die Gegend?"**_  
Ich war ziemlich geschockt das er so ruhig in dem Auto sitzen konnte. Es könnte ja alles mögliche passieren.  
"_**Das ist schon OK. Mein Chef sieht das nicht so eng. Außerdem habe ich nur das eine Auto."**_  
Ted blinzelte mir wieder zu. _Was soll das_. Warum blinzelt er mir ständig zu. Hat er was im Auge oder war das jetzt etwa ein Flirt.  
Ich wollte über die zweite Möglichkeit gar nicht erst nachdenken.  
Ich blickte aus dem Fenster als Ted anfing mit dem Radio zu spielen. Als er nach einer Weile nichts mehr sagte verfiel ich schon wieder in meine Gedanken. Ich merkte wie mir Edwards Gesicht wieder vor Augen kam. Seine Augen strahlten mich an, seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht und als ich etwas lächelte schenkte er mir sein schiefes Lächeln.

"_Bella, du siehst wundervoll aus heute weißt du das!" begrüßte mich Edwards als ich ihm entgegen lief. Ich kam gar nicht erst dazu darauf zu antworten. Denn Edwards Lippen pressten sich bereits auf meine.  
Als er mich wieder atmen lies, lag seine Stirn an meiner._  
"_Bella…_  
"_Hmm?"_  
"_**Bella?"**_  
"_**Ja Edward?"**_  
"_**Aufwachen Bella wir sind da !"**_  
Ich schlug meine Augen auf und blickte in Teds Gesicht.  
Hinter ihm sah ich das Haus. Ich fasse es nicht dass ich schon wieder eingeschlafen bin. Und das während ich über Edward nachdachte. Kein Wunder das ich schon wieder einen Traum von ihm hatte.  
Ted und ich stiegen aus dem Auto. Und während er das Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum holte, betrachtete ich das alte Haus.

Als ich mit Charlie vor einigen Wochen das erste Mal hier war um mir meine Wohnung anzusehen, war ich froh das er sich für mich schon umgehört hatte. Er hatte auch bereits mit der Vermieterin ein kurzes Gespräch gehabt.  
Ich war dankbar dafür. Charlie bemühte sich sehr es mir leichter zu machen, egal was es auch war.

Ich blickte an dem Haus entlang. Es war schon ziemlich alt aber in einem guten Zustand, so wie alle anderen Häuser in der Gegend. Es hatte zwei Stockwerke. Die Aussenfassade war schon ziemlich alt und hatte Risse an manchen Stellen. Die weiße Farbe blätterte an vielen Stellen ab und dadurch machte das Haus einen ungepflegten Eindruck. Im Haus selbst befanden sich vier Wohnungen. Die Vermieterin, Mrs Declare, wohnte allein im Erdgeschoss in einer großen Wohnung. Sie war schon etwas älter und sie erinnerte mich so sehr an meine Oma. An ihrer Art war irgendetwas Großmütterliches. Das Haus hatte ihrem verstorbenen Mann gehört und sie vermietete die anderen Wohnung nun seit Jahren an verschiedene Leute, meist Studenten um etwas Geld beiseite zu haben.

Meine eigenen vier Wände. Ich war ziemlich froh darüber. Alleine, ohne immer bescheid zu geben wo man hingeht oder wann man wieder kommt.

Für mich war die Wohnung ein ideales Zuhause. Klein und einfach. Es passte zu mir. Ich war auch ziemlich erleichtert ein wenig Abstand von Forks zu haben. Ich sah Charlies Sorgen und das Mitleid der Leute in Forks. Es wurde einfach zuviel. Charlie hatte recht. Ich musste neu anfangen. Mein Leben spielte sich nicht mehr nur in der mystischen Welt ab und ich würde kein Teil davon werden wie ich es mir gewünscht hatte. Ich musste anfangen meine Zukunft aufzubauen. So schwer es auch im Moment war. Ich hoffte Charlie behielt recht mit seinen Worten. _Mit der Zeit würde es leichter Bells_.

Ich schaute auf zu meiner Wohnung. Sie war noch nicht eingerichtet. Die Möbelpacker mussten mittlerweile die bestellten Möbel, die ich mir online ausgesucht hatte, geliefert haben. Ich wollte eigentlich ein paar Sachen von Forks mitnehmen. Und war auch schon dabei Jake zu fragen ob er mir vielleicht die Couch in der Garage geben würde.  
Er hatte sich ja seine alte wieder ins Zimmer gestellt nachdem Paul und Embry wegen einer Wette gegen Jared und Quil fast sein ganzes Zimmer auf den Kopf gestellt hatten. Zum Schluss konnte sich Jake von Pauls Geld einen neuen Schrank, zwei Lampen und von Embry eine neue Stereoanlage besorgen. Denn es war fast nichts ganz geblieben. Jake war froh das die beiden wenigstens seine Couch und sein Bett ganz gelassen hatten.

Alice meinte sie hatte in ihrer Vison nicht gesehen das ich etwas mitnehmen würde. Also war Online - Shoppen angesagt.

Eine Stimme rief mir zu und ich sah zum Eingang.  
"**Na kommst du mit Bella!" **Ted stand mit vollen Händen vor der Eingangstür.  
Auf halbem Weg kam mir Mrs. Declare entgegen. Strahlend umarmte mich die kleine Frau als ob ich ihre verschollene Enkelin wäre und nahm mich bei der Hand.  
"_**Hallo Herzchen. Schön das du endlich da bist. Ach herrje du bist ja noch schmaler geworden seit dem letzten mal."**_  
Sie lud mich gleich zum Essen bei sich ein.  
Sie verschwand kurz in ihrer Wohnung bevor sie mit meinem Schlüssel wieder zurück kam.  
"_**Ach Ted, vorhin hatte jemand für dich einen Brief abgegeben."**_  
"_**Danke Großmama."**  
Großmama?_  
Als ich mit Ted nach oben lief ging mir das durch den Kopf.  
"_**Ted , das ist deine Oma? Bist du etwa der Enkel der oben im zweiten Stock wohnt?"**_  
Ich platze ohne nachzudenken mit meiner Frage heraus.  
"_**Ja sie ist meine Oma und nein ich wohne nicht hier. Das ist mein Cousin von dem du sprichst. Würde es dich den freuen wenn ich hier wohnen würde?" **_Er blinzelte mir schon wieder zu und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen. Ich beachtete es aber nicht.  
"_**Aber ich bin oft hier um mich um meine Oma zu kümmern. Also werden wir uns das eine oder andere Mal über den Weg laufen denke ich."**_  
Er blieb vor meiner Wohnungstür stehen und stellte das Gepäck ab bevor er sich verabschiedete.

Ich atmete tief aus als er die Treppe runter lief. Ich spürte wie sich meine Muskeln entspannten. _Wow ich wusste gar nicht das ich so angespannt war._ Ich schloss endlich die Tür auf und konnte es nicht abwarten endlich meine Sachen auszupacken.  
Doch als ich die Tür öffnete, zog es mir fast die Füße weg.  
"_**Was um alles in der Welt ist hier passiert?"**_  
Ich stand da und war sprachlos von dem was ich sah.  
Die gesamte Wohnung war neu eingerichtet mit Möbeln die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Und es waren definitiv nicht die Möbel die ich bestellt habe. Und wer zum Teufel hat das alles hingestellt.

Der Boden der zuvor mit einem Teppichboden bezogen war glänzte nun mit einem mahagoniefarbenen Parkettboden. Gegenüber an der Wand stand ein riesengroßes XXL - Sofa. In einem schönen hellgrünen Farbton und mit roten und violetten Kissen bestückt. Über dem Sofa war eine rote Decke drapiert. Links neben dem Sofa befand sich ein kleiner dunkler Holztisch und darauf stand eine seltsame Lampe mit vielen kleinen schmalen Röhren die in alle Richtungen zeigten. Und an jedem Ende leuchteten kleine Lämpchen.  
Vor dem Tischchen befand sich ein modischer Sessel, in einem etwas dunkleren grün.  
Ein schöner beigefarbener Teppich mit buntem Muster zierte den Boden vor dem Sofa und darauf standen zwei kleine schwarze Vierecke. Anscheinend zwei kleine Tische. Rechts neben dem Sofa stand eine große alte Stehlampe wie sie meine Oma schon hatte.  
Und in der linken Ecke des Zimmers, neben der Stehlampe, direkt unter dem Fenster stand ein viereckiger Glastisch mit zwei roten Stühlen. Und dahinter an der Wand hing ein großes buntes Bild.

Ich lief umher und betrachtete alles genau. Jedes Detail. _Wie ist.. Was.. Wer hat nur..? _Ich versuchte mir einen Reim auf all das zu machen als plötzlich mein Handy klingelte.  
"_**Ja!"**_  
"_**Und gefällt es dir?"**_ rief eine musikalische Stimme mir aufgeregt ins Ohr.  
"_**Alice?.. Sag mir nicht das bist du gewesen?"**_  
"_**Jep! Zusammen mit Esme und Emmett."**_ ich hörte sie aufgeregt umherhüpfen und Emmett hinten im Hintergrund lachen.  
"_**Aber was ist mit meinen Möbeln die ich bestellt hab?"**_ ich wusste das sie hierher geliefert werden würden.  
"_**Die habe ich abbestellt! Glaubst du ich hätte dich diese Möbel bestellen lassen. Bella… z..z..z du müsstest mich besser kennen."**_  
"_**Aber….!"**_  
"_**Wir wollten dich damit überraschen und ich weiß das du es ja nicht so extravagant magst sondern ganz schlicht. Und ich weiß das es dir gefällt Bella."**_  
Ich schaute mich in der Wohnung um und war wirklich so überwältigt das ich Tränen in den Augen hatte.  
"_**Danke Alice." **_schniefte ich  
"_**Hey jetzt bloß nicht weinen Bella. Deine Tür ist noch offen. Ich würde schnell dein Gepäck reinholen und die Tür zu machen denn in 5 Minuten kommt dieser Junge, Ted, die Treppe rauf und wenn er sieht das du weinst kannst du deinen geplanten Abend in der Badewanne vergessen und ich erfahre nicht was los ist." **_kicherte Alice.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Manchmal war Alice nicht zu Toppen.  
"_**Alice wegen dem.."**_  
"_**Ja du hast noch zwei Minuten. Hol deine Sachen endlich rein und dann erzähl mir endlich was los ist. Ich platze fast. Bis gleich."**_  
Und schon hatte Alice aufgelegt.  
Ich schleppte schnell meine Koffer ins Zimmer. Ich versuchte es zumindest. In dem Moment wünschte ich mir wirklich Emmett wäre hier.  
Aber wenn ich es mir recht überlege, ich glaube Emmett würde mich eher auslachen und nur daneben stehen und zusehen wie ich mich abrackere. Das wäre sicher wieder ein Spaß für Emmett.

Während ich die Koffer versuchte irgendwie in mein Zimmer zu zerren überlegte ich weiter wer wohl am geeignetsten wäre.  
Vielleicht Jasper. Er hätte die Sachen ohne einen Kommentar nicht wie _ala Emmett _ins Zimmer getragen. Aber das Problem bei Jasper war, dass er wohl nicht so gut mit mir auskam und lieber einen großen Bogen um mich machen würde. _Wie wohl eine Freundschaft mit Jasper aussehen würde. Sie wäre sicher anders als die , die ich mit Emmett hatte. Emmett war ein großer Teddybär. Genau der große Bruder den sich jedes Mädchen wohl wünschen würde. Jasper hatte ich mir noch nie als Bruder oder engen Freund vorgestellt. Er war einfach immer da. Mit Alice. Ein Teil der großen Familie. Er ist immer im Hintergrund, spricht kaum - jedenfalls nicht mit mir. Eine Freundschaft mit Jasper würde sicher interessant werden dachte ich vor mich hin._ Doch dann musste ich an den Moment am Flughafen denken und ich bekam wieder Gänsehaut. Ich wusste nicht wie ich mich verhalten sollte. Jasper ist nicht leicht zu verstehen. Ich werde aus ihm nicht schlau. Ob eine Freundschaft da überhaupt möglich war._  
Vielleicht _dachte ich als ich meine Koffer einen nach dem anderen in die Wohnung zerrte.

Dann konnte ich endlich Alice anrufen und sie beruhigen. Ich erzählte ihr von Jasper und Jake. Und wie ich so dumm war und dazwischen ging. Alice hörte mir zu ohne etwas zu sagen. Ich konnte sie mir genau vorstellen wie sie gerade in ihrem Zimmer in ihrem Sessel saß, die Beine angezogen und ihr Gesicht in Falten gelegt. Und natürlich tief in Gedanken versunken.  
Als ich fertig war blieb es immer noch stumm.  
"_**Alice?"**_  
"_**Bella… das versteh ich nicht. Wenn das wirklich der Grund sein sollte weshalb Jasper in seinem Arbeitszimmer hockt, kann ich es nicht verstehen. Das passt nicht zu ihm. Hast du alles erzählt oder etwas vergessen."**_  
Ich blieb einen Moment stumm und überlegte. Ich hatte ihr alles gesagt oder? Natürlich hatte ich nicht erwähnt was die kurze Berührung mit Jasper ein Chaos in mir angerichtet hatte. Meine Gefühle waren eine einzige Achterbahnfahrt danach.  
"_**Ich hatte dir alles erzählt Alice was von belang war. Hast du vielleicht etwas zu ihm gesagt Alice?"**_  
"_**JA! DAS IST ES…"**_  
Alice und ich hatten uns eben so leise unterhalten das ihr plötzlicher Aufschrei mich so erschreckte das ich das Handy fallen lies.  
Schnell hob ich es wieder auf.  
"_**Alice bist du noch da?"**_  
"_**Entschuldige Bella, aber ich muss zu Jasper. Ich glaub weiß was los ist."**_  
"_**Und was ist es?"**_  
"_**Uhm.. Ich habe gestern etwas zu ihm gesagt das ihn womöglich immer noch beschäftigt."**_  
"_**Oh.."**_ war alles was ich sagen konnte.  
"_**Es tut mir leid das ich dich so verrückt gemacht habe Bella!"**_  
"_**Schon okay Alice."**_  
Wir verabschiedeten uns noch und dann war die Verbindung schon zu ende.  
Ich rief Charlie noch an und sagte ihm das ich gut angekommen bin. Als ich soweit mit meinen Telefonanrufen fertig war, wollte ich unbedingt in die Badewanne. Und da Alice sah das ich es planen würde, sprach nichts gegen ein schönes warmes Bad.  
Ich trug einen der kleineren Koffer in mein Schlafzimmer. Als ich die Tür öffnete, lies ich erst mal meinen Koffer wieder fallen. Ich war sprachlos als ich mein frisch eingerichtetes Zimmer sah. Es hatte einen lilanen Touch. Die Wände hatten einen hellen Fliederfarbton und der Boden war ein hellbrauner Parkett. Auf der rechten Seite neben der Tür zum Bad befand sich mein Bett. Es war aus Eisen und an beiden Enden mit einem wunderschönen filigranen Gittermuster verziert. Unter dem Bett befand sich ein großer Teppich mit flauschigem Flor. Ich durfte mich nicht zu lange in dem Zimmer aufhalten sonst würde ich heute wirklich kein Bad mehr bekommen. _Alice._ Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und lächelte leicht als ich mein Waschzeug heraus kramte und mir ein großes Handtuch über die Schulter warf.

_Wohltuendes Bad - ich komme! _dachte ich noch und in meinen Gedanken plante ich bereits meinen ersten Tag in meiner neuen Wohnung als ich im Badezimmer verschwand.

* * *

na wie fandest ihr mein neustes Kapitel...  
Ich würde mich wirklich über eure Kommentare freuen...schreibt mir einfach was ihr denkt...

Edwards Geschenk an Bella findet ihr in meinem Profil. Ebenso Teds Auto!


	4. Chapter 4: Erinnerungen

**Chapter 4:** Erinnerungen

Jaspers POV

Ich fuhr unsere Auffahrt hoch und wurde wieder mit den Emotionen meiner Familie bombardiert das mich in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätte, wäre ich noch ein Mensch gewesen. Ich blieb mit meinem Motorrad vor der Garage stehen.

Als wären meine Bewegungen auf Autopilot gestellt, stieg ich vom Motorrad und zog mir den Helm vom Kopf. Ich fuhr mir durch mein zerzaustes Haar, eine menschliche Angewohnheit wenn ich frustriert oder nervös war. Beides traf im Moment auf mich zu. Frustration deshalb weil von allen, _ich_ derjenige war der sich mit Bella und Anhang herum ärgern musste. Nervosität fühlte ich wegen Alice. Sie strahlte es so stark von sich das ich es Meilenweit spüren konnte und es mich beeinflusste.

Während ich dastand und ratlos auf die Vorderseite unseres Hauses starrte, hatte ich nicht mitbekommen das Alice mir entgegen kam. Erst ihre stürmische Umarmung holte mich etwas aus meinen Gedanken.  
"_**Jazz**_…!" Sie hatte ihre Arme um meinen Hals geschlungen und hauchte meinen Namen so leise das ich es kaum wahr nahm. Ich schloss meine Augen und atmete ihren süßen Duft ein der mich umhüllte und mir immer ein beruhigendes Gefühl schenkte.  
Doch dieses Mal nicht. Ich war augenblicklich besorgt. Tausende Gedanken schossen mir durch den Kopf  
Ich spürte Alice Blick, wie sie mich ansah und ihre Hand meine Wange berührte. Doch ihre Berührung war nicht wie sonst.  
Sie hatte nicht denselben Effekt.  
"_**Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir Jazz?" **_ich kam aus meiner Starre und sah sie an. Ihre schönen Augen die mich schon immer magisch anzogen, zeichneten nun ihre Gefühle wieder. Angst, Schmerz, Sorge, Verwirrung, Liebe und Erleichterung.  
Ich atmete tief ein um nicht zu sehr von ihnen beeinflusst zu werden. Ich schlang meine Arme um ihren kleinen Körper und presste sie an mich. Ich wusste nicht wieso mich ihre Gegenwart plötzlich nicht mehr in dem Ausmaß beruhigen konnte wie noch vor wenigen Stunden.  
Ihre Sorge und Nervosität nahmen zu und ich gab Alice eine Dosis meiner Fähigkeit. Augenblicklich entspannte sie sich in meinen Armen.  
"_**Alice es ist alles in Ordnung. Beruhige dich Liebes." **_ flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr und berührte kurz ihre Wange. Ich musste sie nicht ansehen um zu wissen das sie nicht überzeugt war. Ihre Gefühle sagten es mir ganz deutlich. Doch ich hatte im Moment nichts mehr zu sagen. Denn ich wusste ebenso gut wie Alice das nichts in Ordnung war. Irgendetwas war nicht richtig.  
Mit diesem Gedanken nahm ich mein Motorrad und schob es zurück in die Garage.  
Im hinteren Teil konnte ich Rosalie hören wie sie wieder an einem unserer Autos herumschraubte. Aus Emmetts Stereoanlage die er sich vor kurzem in sein Jeep eingebaut hatte, lief Rosalies Playlist.  
Ich lief daran vorbei und sah nur ihre Beine unter seinem Jeep hervorschauen. Alice folgte mir und setzte sich auf die Motorhaube ihres Porsches der genau daneben parkte.

Während ich mich mit meinem Motorrad beschäftigte, unterhielt sie sich mit Rose. Sie war gerade hervorgekommen um sich neues Werkzeug zu holen. Sie unterhielten sich zu leise oder meine Gedanken lenkten mich zu sehr davon ab zuzuhören. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte ich das Alice während ihrer Unterhaltung immer wieder zu mir rüber schaute, ihre Stirn hatte sie in Falten gelegt.  
Schnell zog ich die Plane die hinter mir lag über mein Motorrad. Ich hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis alleine zu sein.

In den letzten Monaten wenn mehr als eine Person aus meiner Familie in der Nähe war, fand ich es schwerer mich auf etwas zu konzentrieren. Der Verlust von Edward hat uns alle sehr geprägt. Und jedes Mal die Gefühle meiner Familie zu spüren, war frustrierend. Und nun hatte ich noch mit Alice Behauptung zu kämpfen. Dies war einer der Momente in denen ich mir nichts mehr wünschte als Edwards Fähigkeit zu haben. Nur für einen Moment. Um zu verstehen was in Alice Kopf vorging. _Er hatte mir früher so oft geholfen wenn ich ihn gebraucht hatte._

Ich fühlte wie ratlos und verzweifelt sie war. Doch so sehr ich sie jetzt auch gerne in meine Arme nehmen wollte, ich wollte alleine sein. Das war nicht das erste Mal das ich selbst von Alice Emotionen so stark beeinflusst wurde, das ich eine Pause brauchte. Doch jetzt war etwas zwischen uns. Etwas unsichtbares. Ich fühlte es und konnte es doch nicht beschreiben.

Als ich zu ihr lief hielt sie meine Hand fest und ich sah sie an.

"_**Ist okay Jazz!" **_ihre Stirn lag noch immer in Falten doch sie versuchte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu zaubern. Ich berührte ihre Stirn leicht mit meinem Zeigefinger und Alice entspannte sich. Sie war besorgt aber akzeptierte das ich im Moment allein sein wollte. So war sie. _Meine Alice_. Sie verstand es immer wenn ich Abstand brauchte von allem. Wir sahen uns einen Moment lang in die Augen und ich lächelte dankbar bevor ich aus der Garage lief.

Ich zog mich zurück in mein Arbeitszimmer. Jeder wusste das dies mein Bereich im Haus war um abzuschalten. Keiner würde mich hier stören.

Es war das entferntest Zimmer von allen anderen. Und das einzige im obersten stand nun im Eingang und blickte durchs Zimmer. Es hatte sich wirklich nicht viel in den letzten Jahren verändert. Einzig und allein meine Sammlung an Büchern und Werken aus den verschiedensten Epochen hatte sich vergrößert.  
Ich besaß eine große Auswahl an allem möglichen. Das was mich interessiert oder was mich faszinierte.  
Ich betrachtete jeden Zentimeter in dem Raum der mir so vertraut war und mir das Gefühl gab auf alles eine Antwort zu finden. Das war der einzige Bereich im Haus den Esme und Alice nicht dekorieren durften. Ich lächelte leicht bei der Erinnerung an Alice schmollende Reaktion darauf.  
Stunden verbrachte ich schon hier um auf die verschiedensten Dinge eine Antwort zu finden. Stumm sah ich zu meiner rechten. Auf meinem Schreibtisch lag Carlisle´s neustes Buch noch so aufgeschlagen wie vor einigen Stunden. Doch ich würde mich im Moment nicht darauf konzentrieren können.  
Stattdessen setzte ich mich in einen der vier riesigen Chesterfield Sessel die mitten im Raum um einen länglichen Tisch platziert waren. Ich drehte ihn so das ich zum Kamin blickte, der sich ebenfalls auf der rechten Seite befand. Ich saß einfach nur da und starrte hinein. Sah die Flammen auflodern und das einzige Geräusch das zu hören war im Raum, war das Knacken des Holzes das im Feuer verbrannte. Ich versuchte die Stimmen meiner Familie auszublenden so gut es ging und konzentrierte mich mehr auf das Feuer. Nach einer Weile wurde es leichter.

Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Ich besaß keine Uhr hier. Zeit spielte in diesem Zimmer nie ein Rolle. Nach einer Weile hatte ich meine Augen geschlossen und ließ meine Gedanken auf mich einsinken.

Ich begann damit mir nochmals jede Situation vor Augen zu führen,  
die mein Leben in den vergangenen Stunden so durcheinander gebracht zu haben schienen. Angefangen vom Flughafen in Seattle mit meiner ungewohnten Reaktion auf Bellas Berührung.  
Bis mir plötzlich Alice Worte erneut wie ein Echo durch den Kopf hallte.  
Ich stand auf und lief durch den größten Teil des Raumes - meine Regale, die mit Büchern bestückt waren. Ich lief durch die verschiedenen Reihen bis ich das fand was ich suchte.  
Ich zog es heraus und setzte mich zurück an den Kamin.  
Nachdenklich öffnete ich das dicke Album auf meinem Schoß. Es war gefüllt mit Fotos von Alice und mir. Ich betrachtete jedes einzelne, fragte mich bei jedem dieselbe Frage._  
Wie kann Alice nur so etwas behaupten…_  
Ich wusste wie tief meine Liebe zu ihr war und sie wusste es auch. Es machte mich wütend das sie an mir zweifelte. Wie kann sie nur. Als ich unser Hochzeitsfoto betrachtete, kam die Erinnerung von unserer ersten Begegnung wieder hoch. Damals in Philadelphia.

_Flashback_

_Ein heftiger Sturm fegte über die Stadt und es regnete seit Stunden. Doch es kümmerte mich wenig. Ich war wieder einmal tagsüber draußen. Ich fühlte mich immer noch unwohl am Tag und glaubte hinter jeder Ecke eine Gefahr. Mein Körper war angespannter als sonst. Die wenigen Menschen die mir entgegen kamen beachteten mich kaum. Zu sehr waren sie damit beschäftigt sich vor dem Regen zu schützen oder ihre Regenschirme festzuhalten. Ich krempelte den Kragen von meinem Mantel, den ich meinem letzten Opfer weggenommen hatte, höher und lief weiter durch die Straßen. Jedes mal wenn mich einer der Menschen mit der Schulter oder der Hand berührte knurrte ich leise. Der Drang einen nach dem anderen leer trinken zu wollen, war unglaublich verlockend._

_Seit einer Weile hatte ich schon niemanden mehr getötet. Ich ertrug es einfach nicht mehr. Diese vielen Emotionen immer wieder von neuem zu spüren bevor meine Opfer ihren letzten Atemzug machten. Meine Kehle brannte wie Feuer. Doch ich wusste das ich keine Wahl hatte.  
Irgendwann blieb ich stehen. Hungrige Gedanken machten mich fast wahnsinnig und ich hasste mich dafür. Ich stand auf dem Gehweg und hatte wütend meine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, mein Gesicht blickte in den dunklen Himmel. Während ich leise vor mich hin fluchte, starrte eine Gruppe junger Leute, die sich untergestellt hatte, auf der anderen Straßenseite zu mir rüber. Und meine schwarzen Augen starrten hungrig zurück. Ich fühlte ihre Misstrauen und ihre Angst augenblicklich. Die Frauen versteckten sich schnell hinter ihren Begleitern als würde es etwas ändern. Die Gruppe spürte das mit mir was nicht stimmte.  
Ich durfte nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit wecken. Innerlich schäumte ich.  
Dann entdeckte ich am Ende der Straße ein Paar das aus einem kleinen Diner kam. Ich blickte eine Weile in die Richtung, unschlüssig was ich tun sollte. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte ich in das Diner.  
Letztenendes entschloss ich mich eine Weile dort drinnen zu verweilen. Wenigstens bis der Sturm akzeptabel war._

_Ich lief die Stufen hoch und blieb vor der Tür stehen. Ich wusste das, sobald ich hineinginge es meine ganze Konzentration kosten würde kein Massaker anzurichten. Doch etwas zog mich förmlich dort hinein._

_Ich schloss meine Augen kurz bevor ich die Tür öffnete. Eine Türglocke meldete meinen Besuch an. Wunderbar, dachte ich genervt. Während die Tür hinter mir zu fiel, blickte ich durch das halbdunkle Diner. Es schien nicht sonderlich voll zu sein, was ich bei dem Sturm angenommen hatte. Die längliche Form des Diners hatte auf der rechten Seite einige Tische und Stühle und auf jedem Tisch waren Kerzen verteilt. Das Mobiliar hatte die regulären Art-Déco-Elemente die zu dieser Zeit in Mode waren. Alles war ziemlich dunkel gehalten, selbst das Licht war gedimmt. Am Ende konnte ich jedoch schon vereinzelt neuen Dinge erkennen die vieles ersetzten. Dazu gehörte auch eine riesige Juxbox, die in Neonfarben am Ende des Diners in der Ecke platziert worden war und völlig herausstach mit ihrem neuartigen Stil. Daneben befand sich eine kleine Tanzfläche die viel zu klein war um darauf zu tanzen. Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf bei meiner Begutachtung. Der Geschmack der Menschen lies wirklich zu wünschen übrig._

_Ich hatte aufgehört zu atmen um nicht dem Verlangen nachzugeben jeden hier leerzutrinken. Deshalb hatte ich den Vampir zuerst nicht bemerkt. Erst als mein Blick wieder Richtung Tresen fiel, der mit hohen dunklen Lederbarhockern entlang der Theke gesäumt war, sah ich sie auf einem der Barhocker sitzen. Allein. Sie trug ein ziemlich modisches Outfit das wohl bei den meisten Menschen als zu offen und kurz angesehen wurde, ich konnte jedoch nicht sonderlich ein Urteil darüber fällen, da es mir eigentlich egal war was getragen wurde. Ich selbst war nicht sonderlich bekleidet. Wenn man meine Hose und den Mantel mal weg lies würde ich nackt da stehen. Denn nach meinem letzten Kampf vor einigen Wochen mit einem Vampir, hatte ich nur noch eine Hose an. Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken geholt als sie sich in meine Richtung drehte.  
_

_Sobald sich unsere Blicke trafen, sprang sie graziös hinunter und kam direkt auf mich zu. Mein erster Gedanke war, das sie mich angreifen wollte. Etwas anderes kannte ich nicht. Fast jeder der bisher so auf mich zukam wollte mich töten. Und dass ich gerade an meinen letzten Kampf dachte machte dies auch nicht leichter. Doch ihr Lächeln und ihre Gefühle die sie ausstrahlte sprachen das genaue Gegenteil. Ich war verwirrt.  
Als sie vor mir stehen blieb und mir tief in die Augen sah hörte ich zum ersten Mal ihre wunderschöne sanfte und helle Stimme._  
"_**Du hast mich lange warten lassen!" **__lächelte sie immer noch._  
"_**Tut mir Leid Ma'am!" **__sagte ich und senkte leicht meinen Kopf. Sie streckte mir ihre Hand entgegen und ich nahm sie ohne zu zögern und folgte ihr an die Bar.  
Während ich sie immer noch verwundert anstarrte blickte sie lächelnd auf den Tresen und spielte mit ihrem Getränk das sie wohl bestellt hatte. Warum sie es getan hatte verstand ich nicht, da wir solch menschliche Bedürfnisse nicht hatten. Ich habe sie wohl meine Irritaion auf das Getränk spüren lassen, da sie mir meine unausgesprochene Frage gleich beantwortete._  
„_**Ich versuche zu üben!"**__ war alles was sie dazu sagte._  
„_**Weshalb?"**__ Sie hatte mich neugierig gemacht und ich sendete ihr eine Portion davon. Sie kicherte leise und es war für mich das schönste was ich bis jetzt in meiner langen Existenz gehört hatte.  
Sie sah mich wieder an und ihre Augen strahlten vor Intensität._  
„_**Für die Cullens!" **__Antwortete sie mir auf meine Frage bevor sie weiter sprach._  
„_**Ich wusste das du heute hier herkommst Jasper. Ich habe auf dich gewartet und du hast mich nicht enttäuscht. Obwohl ich für eine Sekunde dachte du würdest weiter laufen."**__ Als sie sprach strich sie mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie lies ihre Fingerspitzen einen Moment auf meiner Wange ruhen und in dem Moment fühlte ich soviel Liebe für mich von ihr ausstrahlen das es mich wohl nicht auf meinen Beinen gehalten hätte, hätte ich gestanden. Wir sahen uns an und ich hielt ihren Blick gefangen. Noch nie in all den Jahren spürte ich solch echte Gefühle mir gegenüber. Ich wusste nicht wer diese Person war, aber sie hatte mich in ihren Bann gezogen._  
"_**Ich bin Alice!" **__zwinkerte sie. Dann beugte sie sich zu mir._  
„_**Und ich kann dir versichern Jasper, das du ruhig wieder atmen kannst. Es wird nichts passieren."**__ Hauchte sie mir sanft ins Ohr.  
Ich atmete kurz ein. Der intensivste Duft kam von Alice. Er war blumig und umhüllte mich. Er erinnerte mich an Kirschblüten im Frühling. Als mir der Geruch des Blutes in die Nase stieg der im Raum praktisch nach mir schrie, spannte ich mich sofort wieder an. Doch dann berührte Alice meine Hand und legte die andere an meine Wange während sie mir tief in die Augen sah. Und ich verlor mich in ihnen._  
"_**Glaub mir Jazz. Ich habe es gesehen."**  
Ich wusste nicht was mich mehr schockierte. Das sie sich so sicher war das ich kein Massaker in diesem kleinen Diner anrichten würde oder die Tatsache das sie mich eben Jazz genannt hatte.  
Ich bekam nicht wirklich mit was um mich herum geschah. Erst als Alice plötzlich aufsprang und mich angrinste.  
In ihr spielte sich ein Wirbelwind der Gefühle ab. Seit dem wir uns in die Augen sahen konnte ich bei Alice so viele Emotionen spüren. Die beiden stärksten waren Liebe und Freude._  
"_**Ich liebe dieses Lied Jazz. **__**Es wird unser Lied sein**__.__**"**__ jedes Mal wenn sie mich so nannte fühlte ich eine Wärme in mir.  
Bis eben hatte ich nicht einmal bemerkt das im Hintergrund Musik zu hören war.  
Während ich mich darauf konzentrierte, erkannte ich das Lied. Und ich lächelte leicht als ich dem Lied zuhörte. _

_I'm gonna love you, like nobody's loved you  
Come rain or come shine  
High as a mountain, deep as a river  
Come rain or come shine_

"_**Würden Sie mit mir tanzen Ma´am!" **__fragte ich vorsichtig.  
Alice sah mich für einen Moment so intensiv an und ich konnte ihre Gefühle spüren die sie mir entgegen warf.  
Ich streckte ihr meine Hand hin und sie legte ihre zierliche hinein, bevor wir beide in den hinteren Teil des Diners liefen wo sich die kleine Tanzfläche befand.  
Ich drehte sie einmal bevor sie sich in meine Arme fallen lies und wir uns zur Musik bewegten._

_I guess when you met me  
It was just one of those things  
But don't you ever bet me  
'Cause I'm gonna be true if you let me_

_Alice hatte ihren Kopf an meine Brust gelegt und summte leise die Melodie mit. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in ihrem Haar und atmete ihren sinnlichen Duft ein.  
Was geschah mit mir. Noch nie zuvor war ich so zufrieden und ruhig wie in diesem Moment. All meine depressiven Gedanken verschwanden in ihrer Gegenwart. Und ein viel stärkeres Gefühl entfachte.  
Ich empfand augenblicklich so starke Gefühle für dieses Wesen in meinen Armen, dass ich wusste ich würde alles für sie tun. Die Gefühle waren anders als was ich für Maria empfand. Ich hielt sie fester in meinen Armen und sang den Text sanft in ihr Ohr._

_You're gonna love me, like nobody's loved me  
Come rain or come shine  
We'll be happy together, unhappy together  
Now won't that be just fine _

_Was hatte diese Person an sich das sie in so kurzer Zeit meine ganze Welt auf den Kopf stellen konnte._

_The days may be cloudy or sunny  
We're in or we're out of the money  
But I'm with you always  
I'm with you rain or shine_

_Sie sah plötzlich auf und ihre Augen glitzerten von den Tränen die niemals fallen würden. Sie fühlte sich so wohl in meiner Nähe wie es noch nie jemand waren wir stehen geblieben. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Und als die Musik verebbte senkte ich den Kopf und unsere Lippen berührten sich zum ersten Mal. Unser Kuss war sanft und zaghaft. Ich hätte ewig so verweilen können. Alice in meinen Armen, ihre Hände auf meiner Brust und unsere Lippen berührten einander.  
Als wir den Kuss unterbrachen sah mich Alice wieder an._  
„_**Jazz ich habe seit dem Tag an dem ich aufgewacht bin gewusst das wir zusammen kommen werden. Ich habe dich gesehen Liebster."**__ Sie legte ihre Hände an meine Wangen und zog mich zu sich und unsere Lippen berührten sich erneut. Diesmal aber nur für einen kurzen Moment.  
Alice hielt mein Gesicht immer noch in ihren Händen. Und diesmal wurde ihr Blick ernster._  
"_**Du bist so hungrig Liebster!"**__ Sie fuhr über die lila dunklen Schatten unter meinen Augen bevor sie ihre Stirn an meine legte._  
„_**Das werden wir ändern Jazz!"**__ mit dem Satz nahm sie meine Hand und wir liefen Richtung Ausgang.  
Ich würde ihr überall hin folgen. Dieses Wesen war alles was ich je wollte.  
Als wir die Straße hinunter liefen, wusste ich zwar das Alice wollte das ich meinen Durst stillte, aber das was mich jetzt erwartete, hätte ich nie gedacht.  
Wir liefen immer weiter Richtung ende der Stadt. Und immer weniger Menschen waren in der Nähe die meinen Durst stillen konnten.  
Als wir den Waldrand ereichten blieb ich iritiert stehen._  
„_**Alice was...!"**__ mein Gesicht musste wohl alle Fragen offenbart haben die ich hatte._  
„_**Shh.. Vertrau mir Jasper. Ich möchte dir einen Weg zeigen der es dir leichter macht zu überleben. Du brauchst dich nicht mehr zu quälen Liebster."**__ Ihre Stimme wurde so traurig als sie den letzten Satz sagte, das ich meine Arme um sie schlang und an mich drückte. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen Alice so zu sehen._  
„_**Oh Jazz, du hast soviel erdulden müssen. Deine Augen zeigen so viel Schmerz. Lass mich dich glücklich machen. Vertraust du mir?"**  
Ich hielt sie einen Moment vor mich und sah sie nur an. Dann lächelte ich._  
„_**Ja Alice. Ich vertraue dir."**__ Ich küsste sie auf die Stirn und lies sie meine Gefühle spüren. Dann lies ich sie los._  
„_**Ich werde dir zeigen wie unsere neue Familie jagen tut Jazz. Und wir von nun an auch."**  
Sie nahm meine Hand und wir liefen beide in den Wald._

_Flashback ende_

Ich starrte immer noch Gedankenversunken auf unser Hochtzeitsfoto. Alice strahlte ihr zauberhaftes Lächeln und hatte ihre Arme um mich geschlungen. Ihre Augen funkelten und jeder konnte die Liebe darin sehen. Während meine Augen verliebt in die Kamera blickten, hatten sie jedoch nicht das Funkeln wie bei Alice. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Zig mal hatte ich nun schon unser Fotoalbum durchblättert doch nie war mir dieses Detail aufgefallen. Ich sah mich als nichts besonderes. Alice war von uns immer diejenige die wenn sie den Raum betrat alle in ihren Bann zog. Ich hatte mich immer auf sie fixiert wenn ich uns betrachtete. Dieser Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht war auf allen Aufnahmen in der ich direkt in die Kamera schaute zusehen.

Frustriert schloss ich das Album wieder und warf es auf den kleinen Tisch hinter mir.  
Dabei fiel ein Foto heraus. Neugierig hob ich es vom Boden auf und schaute es mir lange an.  
Es war von Edward und mir bei unserem ersten Wrestling Match. Es war ein perfekter Moment den Alice mit der Kamera festgehalten hatte. Es zeigte wie ich gerade dabei war Edward zu Boden zu werfen.  
Ich atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen als die Erinnerung an diesen Tag mich etwas Lächeln lies.

_Flashback_

_Ich lief gerade durch unser neues Heim hier in Forks und sah mich überall in den Zimmern um. Mich überfiel Erfurcht als ich die Kreativität und das Talent bewunderte das Esme besaß.  
Es war perfekt für unsere Familie.  
In jedem Teil des Hauses hatte sie etwas von unserer Persönlichkeit eingebracht. Selbst meine Wurzeln aus Texas waren zufinden.  
Ich lief die letzten Treppenstufen hinauf in den dritten Stock wo ich auf Edward traf. Auf der letzten Etage befanden sich nur zwei Türen.  
Wir beide blieben vor dem letzten Zimmer stehen, dass sowohl er als auch ich noch nicht gesehen hatten und blickten uns kurz an. Edward zuckte kurz mit den Schultern bevor er die Tür öffnete. Und als ich hinter ihm ins Zimmer kam, wusste ich sofort das ist meins._  
"_**Oh nein! Vergiss es Jasper!"**  
Ich drehte meinen Kopf verblüfft zu ihm und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Edward sah mich nur an und antwortete auf meine Gedanken._  
"_**Das wird mein Zimmer. Auf der ersten Etage gibt's noch ein größeres Zimmer für dich und Alice. Das ist meins. Ich brauch nicht soooo viel Platz für meine Musik."**  
Unten hörte ich Emmetts grölendes Lachen als Edward den letzten Satz sagte, offensichtlich war Emmett genauso wenig davon überzeugt wie ich das Edwards Aussage genau das Gegenteil bedeutete._  
" _**Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor mit Alice dieses Zimmer zu teilen. Das wird mein Arbeitszimmer."**__ grinste ich zurück._ _In Gedanken stellte ich es mir bereits fertig eingerichtet vor. Eigentlich mehr für Edward._  
"_**Such dir ein anderes Zimmer Jasper." **__schnappte er jetzt etwas genervt. Ich wusste das Edward nicht locker endeten schließlich in einem Wrestling Match vorm Haus. _

_Flashback ende_

Wir waren beide so erpiecht darauf zu gewinnen das es mir jetzt lächerlich vorkam. Doch der Gewinn war es wert. Ich denke Edward hatte es mir bis heute nicht verzeihen können dass ich das Zimmer bekam. Obwohl er nie etwas gesagt hatte. Ich lächelte bei der Erinnerung an damals. Er war wirklich mein Bruder gewesen. Und obwohl er an diesem Tag ziemlich mürrisch war, ist von da an zwischen uns eine tiefe brüderliche Bindung entstanden.

In all der langen Zeit die ich nun schon als Vampir existierte, hatte ich es nicht für möglich gehalten das auser Peter und Charlotte jemand mir so Nahe sein konnte wie die Cullens. Sie sind meine Familie geworden und ich wusste das ich sie um jeden Preis verteidigen würde. Nicht nur weil es Alice so viel bedeutete. Anfangs dachte ich so darüber. Da war es mehr eine Akzeptanz bei den Cullens zu sein, nur um Alice strahlen zu sehen. Oft schreckte ich damals vor meiner Familie zurück. Es war schwer zu sagen wie ich mich verhalten sollte. So oft fand ich mich in Situationen in denen ich nicht weiter wusste. Anderst als im Süden konnte ich hier nicht mit Gewalt eine Lösung finden. Dort unten im Süden musste ich Handeln und das schnell. Dort war ich Maria´s zweite Hand. Hier überlegte ich jeden Schritt genau bevor ich ihn tat. Und das fiel mir anfangs sehr schwer. Aber die Cullens hatten Verständnis. Doch was mich noch mehr schockierte war aber ihre starke Liebe zueinander und ihre unendliche Geduld. Bei meinem gewalttätigen Leben bei Maria lernte ich nur das was ich zum Überleben und Kämpfen brauchte. Denn Maria hielt nichts von alledem. Entweder jetzt oder nie war ihre Devise. Wer nicht spurte oder bereit war für sie zu kämpfen wurde zerstört, _von mir_. Und dies war auch fast Hundert Jahre lang meine Überzeugung. Marias Brutalität wurde meine und ich wurde gefürchtet und respektiert. Ich lebte für den Kampf und das Töten. Zusammengehörigkeit kannte ich nicht.  
Doch mit Alice Hilfe und den Cullens erkannte ich den wahren Wert dieser Familie. _Meiner Familie._

Ich setzte mich zurück in meinen Sessel mit dem Foto in der Hand.  
Alice Stimme lies mich aufhorchen. Sie schien mit jemandem zu telefonieren. Ich horchte genauer hin und erkannte die leise Stimme die durchs Telefon sprach sofort. _Bella_. Alice hatte sie wohl angerufen in der Hoffnung eine Antwort auf mein Verhalten zu bekommen.  
Doch wie sollte Bella eine Antwort darauf haben wenn ich es nicht einmal selbst wusste.  
Ich hörte den beiden von meinem Arbeitszimmer aus zu.  
"_**..Ja du hast noch zwei Minuten. Hol deine Sachen endlich rein und dann erzähl mir endlich was los ist. Ich platze fast. Bis gleich."**_ Alice hatte sich kaum unter Kontrolle, so nervös war sie. Sie atmete schwer aus und klappte ihr Handy zu bevor sie unruhig wie sie war im Zimmer auf und ab lief.  
Von unten hörte ich Esme besorgt ausatmen während sie sich um uns Sorgen machte. Esme hatte in den letzten Stunden des Öfteren versucht mit mir zu reden, doch ich reagierte nicht darauf.  
Ich spürte wie Alice mich mit ihrer Nervosität mehr und mehr beeinflusste und somit auch alle anderen im Haus. Schnell sendete ich ihr meine Ruhe. Alice seufzte leicht und fiel in den Sessel.

„_Danke Jazz!"_ hauchte sie leise.

Exakt 5 Minuten später vibrierte ihr Handy und Alice nahm augenblicklich ab.  
Ich konnte Bellas Stimme so gut hören als würde ich selbst mit ihr sprechen.  
Sie erzählte Alice das was am Flughafen vorgefallen war. Nur das es sich von Bella so anhörte als wollte sie sich dafür entschuldigen. Ich runzelte verwirrt die sollte Bella sich entschuldigen wenn _ich_ es doch war der die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Ich schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Dieses Mädchen war wirklich ein Rätsel.  
Kein Wunder das sich Edward ständig den Kopf über Bella zerbrochen hatte. Sie überraschte uns immer von neuem.  
Während die beiden weiter sprachen, versuchte ich das Gespräch so gut es ging auszublenden.  
Also holte ich meinen iPod aus meiner Schreibtischschublade und stellte ihn so laut das es gerade das Gespräch von Alice und Bella übertönte.  
Ich hatte meine Augen geschlossen und mich stark auf die Musik konzentriert bis ich eine Hand an meinem Unterarm spürte.  
Ich öffnete ruckartig die Augen und zog instinktiv meinen Arm zurück und knurrte den Eindringling scharf an. Es war aus reiner Gewohnheit gewesen wenn ich überrascht wurde. Mein Blick fiel auf Alice Gesicht.  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigten für einen Moment so viel Trauer und Schmerz doch so schnell er erschienen war, verschwand er auch wieder. Sie lächelte und ich nahm ihre Hand um sie zu mir zu ziehen.  
„_**Entschuldige Alice!"**_ sagte ich reumütig als ich meine Lippen an ihre Stirn presste.  
Wortlos hockte sie sich auf meinen Schoß und blickte eine ganze Weile ins Feuer während ich sie beobachtete und versuchte aus ihrem Gefühlschaos schlau zu werden. Als Alice sich zu mir umdrehte fiel ihr Blick kurz auf den Tisch wo unser Album lag und sie lächelte leicht.  
„_**Du hast dir unser Album angesehen, nicht?"**_  
Augenblicklich lehnte ich mich etwas nach vorn und berührte mit meinen Fingern ihre Lippen. Doch ich hatte meine Gefühle sie ausversehen spüren lassen. Sie verzog den Mund und blickte traurig zur Seite.  
Ich wurde von einer starken Welle Schmerz und großer Unsicherheit überrollt und zog ihr Kinn sofort zu mir. Sie sah mich augenblicklich an.  
„_**Alice Nicht!"**_ sagte ich schließlich. Sie sollte sich niemals in meiner Gegenwart unsicher fühlen. Nicht sie. Von allen Geschöpfen auf dieser Welt war Alice das Reinste und sollte niemals so empfinden.  
Ihre Augen glitzerten mit Tränen.  
„_**Ich habe dich verletzt Jazz."**_ flüsterte sie leise.  
„_**Ja das hast du Alice."**_ Ich würde ihr immer die Wahrheit sagen egal was es war. Bevor ich den Satz ganz ausgesprochen hatte, war sie bereits von meinem Schoß verschwunden und befand sich auf der anderen Seite an der Glaswand. Sie starrte stumm hinaus und ich konnte fühlen dass Alice etwas bedrückte.  
„_**Rede mit mir Alice! Was ist los?"**_ Besorgt stand ich auf und kam zu ihr rüber.  
Sie atmete tief ein blieb aber stumm.  
Als ich Alice sanft zu mir drehte und vor mich hielt, kam sie mir so unendlich verloren vor.  
„_**Jazz ich weiß es doch selber nicht. Es ist alles so verwirrend."**_ Ich berührte ihre Wange um uns beide ein wenig zu beruhigen.  
„_**Shh.. Ich bin da und helfe dir Alice."**_ Sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf bevor sie weiter sprach.  
„_**Ich habe Visionen von Dingen und Momenten die keinen Sinn ergeben Jazz. Ich sehe nur kleine Fetzen die oft sehr undeutlich ja fast verschwommen sind. Meist sind es Schatten von Dingen oder Personen die ich sehe und nur die Gefühle nehme ich deutlicher wahr wenn ich diese Art von Visionen erhalte."**_ Alice Gesicht war ernst während sie mir dies sagte.  
„_**War das was du gestern gemeint hast auch…"**_ Sie ließ mich nicht zu Ende reden sondern hielt ihre Hand über meine Lippen.  
„_**Ich hatte eine Vision gehabt in der ich dich glücklich sah Jazz. So glücklich wie noch nie. Deine Augen, sie sahen darin nicht traurig aus. Im Gegenteil, sie waren lebendig. Das seltsame an dieser Vision war die unglaubliche Intensität deiner Gefühle. Ich war überwältigt wie stark meine Visionen in letzter Zeit sind, das ich sogar die Emotionen darin so deutlich spüren kann. Wie auch immer Jazz, ich habe so etwas noch nie von dir gespürt. Ich konnte leider nicht sehen warum du so glücklich bist und wo du in diesem Moment warst. Ich weiß nur das du an meiner Seite noch nie so gestrahlt hast."**_  
Alice Vision war ein Rätsel für mich. Wie kann das möglich sein. Ich war glücklich mit Alice und meiner Familie. Wodurch sollte ich denn glücklicher werden als jetzt?  
„_**Alice das war sicher wieder eine dieser Visionen die sich nicht bewahrheiten würden."**_ Versuchte ich sie zu besänftigen.  
Sie sah mich erstaunt an und runzelte ihre Stirn.  
„_**Jazz ich denke nicht. Ich hoffe ich finde den Grund bald heraus denn möchte dass es passiert."**  
Ich aber nicht_ dachte ich als Alice weiter sprach.  
„_**Dein Glück ist mir zu wichtig Jazz und ich werde alles tun damit diese..."**_  
„_**Alice HÖR AUF!"**_ sagte ich laut und wurde wütend. Wollte Alice nicht begreifen.  
„_**Egal was du versuchen willst Alice, hör auf damit. Ich bin glücklich mit dir und unserer Familie. So wie es ist. Mehr will ich nicht!"**_ sagte ich mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. Meine Gefühle beeinflussten sie sofort und ich spürte nun auch ihre Wut aufkeimen.  
„_**So wie es ist.. SO WIE ES IST!**_ Sie riss sich von mir los und starrte mich mit verletztem Blick an. Ihre Mundwinkel hingen nach unten. Wenn ihr Blick ein Loch bohren könnte, wäre das bei mir der Fall.  
„_**Willst du mir etwa sagen du hast es nicht bemerkt Jasper Whitlock!" **_spie sie mir giftig entgegen und drückte mir immer wieder ihren Zeigefinger gegen die Brust.  
„_**Was willst du von mir hören Alice. Es ist nicht immer alles eitel Sonnenschein, VERDAMMT!" **_knurrte ich und fuhr mir mit meiner rechten Hand durch meine Haare wobei ich immer grimmiger wurde und Alice ging es nicht besser.

Ich musste mich beruhigen bevor es außer Kontrolle gerät. Ich konnte bereits Emmett dunkles Grollen hören als er irgendein Videogame spielte, selbst Esme knurrte in der Küche vor sich hin und hatte dabei eine Vase zertrümmert. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein bevor ich allen eine große Portion Ruhe gab. Ich hörte sie alle augenblicklich ausatmen und unsere Anspannung verflog im selben Moment. Alice sah mich mit großen Augen an.

„_**Es tut mir leid Jazz. Ich wollte nicht..."**_  
„_**Ich auch nicht Alice. Komm her."**_ Ich öffnete meine Arme und Alice sprang regelrecht hinein. Ich hielt sie fest und vergaß für einen Moment Zeit und Raum. Ich wollte einfach nur dass alles so wird wie es vorher zwischen uns war.  
Während ich mein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter vergrub atmete ich immer wieder ihren Duft ein. Ich war verzweifelt und wollte um jeden Preis an diesem Gefühl festhalten, ihre Ruhe spüren die sie mir immer gab. Was sollte nur geschehen das alles woran ich im Moment glaubte ändern würde.  
Dann gingen mir Alice Worte wieder durch den Kopf.  
„_**Alice du sagtest deine Visionen sind stärker aber du siehst nichts genaues darin. Würdest du mir darüber mehr erzählen bitte?"**_  
Alice blickte in mein Gesicht und nickte stumm bevor sie meine Hand nahm und mit mir zurück zum Kamin lief.  
Ich setzte mich wieder in meinen Sessel und zog Alice zu mir auf den Schoß. Automatisch lehnte sie sich an mich und atmete leicht aus.  
Ihr Kopf lag an meine Brust und ich strich ihr beruhigend über ihren Oberarm.  
„_**Kurz nachdem Edward starb sind meine Visionen anders geworden. Ich fühle viel mehr Emotionen in ihnen. Oft ist es so dass ich immer wieder die gleichen Visionen habe, doch sie sind entweder so kurz oder nur Fetzen davon was eigentlich eine Vision sein sollte, das ich keinen Sinn darin sehe."**_  
Ich konnte Alice Frustration darüber deutlich spüren.  
„_**Ich habe auch schon oft bemerkt das deine Gefühle extrem stark waren wenn du eine Vision hattest Alice."**_  
Sie nickte stumm und drehte ihren Kopf dann zum Kamin.  
„_**Diese Visionen kommen immer öfters und es strengt mich so sehr an Jazz. Ich weiß nicht wie du so stark sein kannst. Ich fühle mich oft so müde obwohl du bei mir bist. Warum hilft mir deine Nähe plötzlich nicht mehr so wie früher?"**_  
Ich nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und sah sie ernst an.  
„_**Was meinst du damit Alice?"**_ _Konnte es sein das es ihr genauso erging wie mir?_  
„_**So wie ich es sage Jazz. Seit ich mit Esme und Emmett in Dartmouth war, ist alles anders. Und es bricht mir das Herz. Ich will dich nicht verlieren."**_  
„_**Alice. Du wirst mich niemals verlieren. Ich werde immer dir gehören."**_ Sagte ich als ich ihre Angst spürte und hielt sie fest in meinen Armen.  
„_**Ich habe Angst Jazz…?"**_ schniefte sie leise.

Alice wusste genau das etwas in unserer Zukunft lag das unsere Familie verändern würde.  
Sie war in Gedanken versunken ebenso wie ich als ich merkte dass sie wieder eine dieser _neuen_ Visionen hatte. Ich spürte ihre Gefühle schnell wechseln während sie die Vision durchlebte.  
Während ich ihr Gesicht beobachtete, berührte ich ihre Wange bis sich ihr Blick wieder auf mich fokussierte.  
„_**Was hast du gesehen Alice?"**_ Ich war beunruhigt über die vielen Gefühle die ich während ihrer Vision erhielt.  
Alice verengte ihre Augen und flüsterte nur ein Wort das alle im Haus erstarren lies.

„_Victoria!"_

_

* * *

Ich hoffe euch hat mein neues Kapitel gefallen. Schreibt mir eure Meinung bitte.  
Entschuldigt bitte das ich so spät gepostet habe, aber ich hatte in den letzten Monaten viel zu tun und einiges um die Ohren._

_Das Lied auf das Jasper und Alice tanzen ist von **Frank Sinatra - Come rain or come shine**  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Pläne teil 1

A/N: Habe dieses Kapitel leider aufteilen müssen da ich euch nicht warten lassen wollte. Ich hatte eigentlich vor beide POV´s in einem Kapitel zu schreiben aber ich habe es zeitlich nicht geschafft Bellas Teil fertig zu bekommen da ich zur Zeit ziemlich viel um die Ohren habe. Und zu allem kam am Wochenende noch dazu das mein USB Stick kaputt ging mit meinen sämtlichen Daten. Jetzt muss ich den erst mal zur Reperatur bringen und hoffen das ich meine Dateien von CS4 und meiner andere Story ( von Jasper und Bella, englisch) die ich noch nicht veröffentlicht habe wieder bekomme. Jetzt aber erst mal zu meinem ersten Teildes neuen Kapitels. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Pläne teil 1

Jasper POV

„_Victoria!"_ sagte Alice düster.

Sobald ich ihren Namen hörte versteifte ich mich und hielt Alice eisern in meinen Armen. Mein Instinkt sie zu beschützen und Victoria zu jagen war schlagartig da. Hass stieg in mir auf als mir der Kampf auf der Lichtung erneut vor Augen kam. Einen eiskalten und durchdachten Plan hatte Victoria geschmiedet den keiner von uns erahnen konnte. Selbst Alice nicht. Wir waren alle im Glauben gewesen Victoria wollte Bella. Doch es war eine List. Dieser Tag hatte unsere Familie für immer verändert. Alice war tief in Gedanken versunken und versuchte die Gefühle und Bilder aus ihrer Vision zu verstehen.  
Ein tiefes dunkles Knurren entwich mir und mein Körper bebte als ich dem Drang widerstand etwas zerstören zu wollen. Victorias Name reichte bei mir aus um das Monster das tief in mir verschlossen war wieder hervorzuholen. Zuviel hatte sie in meiner Familie zerstört. Ich schloss meine Augen und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Doch meine Familie machte es mir in der Hinsicht nicht leicht. Ich hörte Emmett mit raschen Schritten im Wohnzimmer auf und ab laufen wobei sein konstantes gefährliches Knurren, das voller Wut und Hass war, bis hier her gelang und im nächsten Moment gab es ein lautes Klirren. Rose redete auf Emmett ein obwohl sie selbst kurz davor stand die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Als ich es endlich geschafft hatte mich zu beruhigen, war mir nicht bewusst gewesen das Alice Hand an meiner Wange lag und sie sanft auf mich eingeredet hatte. Ich hatte es nicht bemerkt. Geschockt sah ich in ihre traurigen Augen die mir alles sagten als sie mir immer noch liebevoll über meine Wange strich. Ich legte meine Hand darüber und wir sahen uns nur tief an bevor ich meine Lippen an ihre Stirn legte.

„_**Lass uns zu den anderen gehen Alice!"**_ sprach ich schließlich mit verzerrtem Gesicht. Alice schlang ihre zierlichen Finger um meine und sprang von meinem Schoß.

Ich lief ihr hinter her als sie mein Arbeitszimmer verlies und starrte auf unsere verschlungenen Hände. Das warme Gefühl das ich immer von ihr bekam war nur schwach zu spüren. Wie eine kleine Stichflamme. Ich umgriff ihre Hand stärker und Alice tat es mir nach als wir die Treppen hinunter liefen. _Uns wird nichts trennen Alice egal was kommen mag_ sagte ich zu mir selbst.

Als wir durchs Wohnzimmer liefen und ins Esszimmer kamen war unsere Familie bereits um unseren großen Tisch versammelt den wir immer benutzen wenn es etwas zu besprechen gab und wartete mit besorgten Gesichtern ungeduldig auf uns.  
Carlisle hatte Esme tröstend den Arm um ihre Taille gelegt und sie lehnte an seiner Schulter. Das gleiche Beispiel war bei Emmett und Rose zusehen. Nur das Rose zusätzlich Emmetts Hand fest umklammert hielt. Sie traf meinen Blick und ihre Augen waren voller Kummer. Die ganze Familie sah uns mit diesem Blick an. Ich wusste dass ihre Sorgen nicht allein Alice Vision galt. Sie hatten alle unsere Auseinandersetzung mitbekommen und ich spürte ihre Sorge und Angst um Alice und mich ganz deutlich.

Wir setzten uns an unsere üblichen Plätze neben Esme. Es blieb eine ganze Weile ruhig. Jeder war in seinen Gedanken versunken und Carlisle war der erste der etwas sagte.  
„_**Alice! Jasper! Wie ihr sicher wisst haben wir eurer Gespräch mitangehört."**_ Ich nickte und er wendete sich Alice zu die sich an mich gelehnt hatte.  
„_**Alice sag uns bitte was du gesehen hast. Ich bin mir sicher dass es sehr verwirrend ist nach deinen Worten zu urteilen zurzeit die Zukunft zu sehen."**_  
„_**Ja Carlisle! Das ist es. Sehr sogar. Ich kann es kaum beschreiben was ich sehe. Es sind viel zu kurze lückenhafte Momente die keinen Sinn ergeben viel mehr Gefühle, wie ich es bereits zu Jazz sagte. Dennoch habe ich oft Visionen die wiederum klarer und deutlicher sind. Nichts im Vergleich zu meinen früheren Visionen. Diese sind anders. Und ich weiß nicht was ich daraus schließen soll. Erst seit kurzem ist das so stark. Ich hätte es euch mitgeteilt wenn ich gewusst hätte das es solche Ausmaße annimmt."**_ Sagte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. Ich hatte meinen Arm um Alice Taille gelegt gehabt und meine andere hielt noch immer ihre Hand unter dem Tisch um Alice irgendeine Sicherheit von mir zu geben.  
„_**Meine Vermutung ist das die Visionen die nicht mehr veränderbar sind, also in Stein gemeißelt sind klarer sind als diese die kurz und lückenhaft sind. Das kann ich aber nur vermuten."**_  
„_**Gut möglich dennoch würde ich mich später gerne noch etwas mehr mit dir darüber unterhalten Alice. Es scheint dass deine Gabe stärker wird und wir müssen einen Weg finden wie du damit umgehen kannst."**_ sagte Carlisle nachdenklich und ich wusste sofort dass er an Eleazar dachte.

„_**Du sagtest vorhin Victoria! Hast du sie gesehen? Wird sie erneut angreifen?**_" Emmett platzte mit der Frage heraus die keiner von uns stellen wollte.

Alice und Rose zuckten leicht zusammen bei Victorias Namen und Esmes Kummer verstärkte sich. Die Anspannung im Raum war sofort zurück als wir alle reglos am Tisch saßen und die Wut die ausgestrahlt wurde übertrug sich auf mich und ich sah rot. Es war schwer mich zu kontrollieren und die Gefühle nicht die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen.  
„_**Ja ich habe eine Vision gehabt von ihr."**_ antwortete Alice und starrte dabei gerade aus und hatte die Wand fixiert.

„_**Erzähl es uns Alice. Was ist es?"**_ sagte Rose nun.

„_**Ich sah immer wieder kurze Momente Rose. Es war alles so verwirrend. Als wären es winzige Puzzleteile eines riesigen Bildes wovon ich gerade mal eine Handvoll habe. Ich sah Victoria. Sie verfolgte etwas oder jemanden. Ich konnte es nicht sehen. Aber es muss mit uns zu tun haben sonst hätte ich nicht eine Vision von ihr."**_ Alice hatte es mit tonloser Stimme erzählt und sah uns dabei alle einzeln an. Carlisle hatte seine Hände unter seinem Kinn gefaltet und blickte nachdenklich auf den Tisch.  
„_**Doch das schlimme an dieser Vision waren nicht die Bilder sondern die Gefühle die ich empfand. Ich fühlte Victoria so deutlich das ich ihren Geruch fast schmecken konnte. Ich sah Momente der Vision durch ihre Augen und konnte dennoch nicht wirklich etwas erkennen." **_Sie schüttelte sich leicht und ich strich ihr sanft über ihren Oberarm.  
„_**Was hast du am deutlichsten gespürt Liebes?"**_ fragte ich nun als nächster.  
„_**Hass, Rache und Vergeltung! Sie wollte etwas!"**_  
„_**Aber sie hat doch was sie wollte. Sie hatte ihre Rache. Als sie Edward in Stücke riss und wir von ihm nur noch Asche fanden. Ihre Rache war doch Edward auszulöschen und…"**_  
„_**Rosalie genug!"**_ unterbrach Carlisle sie bevor Rose wütend und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht aufstand und zur Glastür lief die zur Terrasse führte. Emmett ging zu ihr hinüber und zog sie in seine Arme wo sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust vergrub und kurz darauf anfing zu schluchzen.  
„_**Shh ist gut Rosie! Beruhige dich Schatz."**_ Flehte Emmett und strich ihr sanft über ihren Rücken. Ich wusste wie schwer Rosalie der Verlust von Edward fiel. Verdammt wir hatten alle damit zu kämpfen.

„_**Was will Victoria denn noch?"**_ sagte Esme leise, die nun aufstand und die schluchzende Rosalie in ihre mütterlichen Arme nahm. Emmett sah Esme dankbar an und setzte sich zusammen mit den beiden zurück an den Tisch wobei er Rose nicht einmal losgelassen hatte.

„_**Du sagtest Victoria verfolgt etwas oder jemanden. Kannst du versuchen mehr zu sehen? Wenn es stimmt das sie jemanden verfolgt dann muss es jemand von uns sein."**_ sagte Carlisle abwesend. Plötzlich ging mir ein Licht auf.  
„_**Es könnte sein das ihre Rache noch gar nicht zu Ende war."**_ Alle sahen mich an als ich sprach.  
„_**Eine Vendetta!"**_ knurrte Emmett düster.  
„_**Aber wen würde sie von uns wollen?"**_ sagte Rose schließlich.  
„_**Wenn ich Victoria wäre, würde mir Edward nicht reichen. Er wäre für mich nur eine Schachfigur gewesen. Eine Schachfigur von vielen."**_ Sagte ich.

Emmett knurrte dunkel bei meiner Erklärung. Wir brauchten einen Plan!  
„_**Wir müssen Victoria zuvor kommen. Sie selbst verfolgen." **_Ich war nun gedanklich schon dabei verschiedene Wege und Pläne zu entwickeln wie wir sie am besten finden konnten.  
„_**Solange wir nicht wissen was sie vorhat und wen oder was sie will bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig."**_ Sagte Carlisle schließlich.

„_**Wer ist dabei?"**_  
„_**Da fragst du noch Carlisle. Ich lasse niemanden davon kommen der meiner Familie schadet!"**_ sagte Rose als er sie ansah.  
„_**Zur Hölle ja! Ich habe damals gegen Victoria gekämpft und werde es wieder tun."**_ Antwortete Emmett.

„_**Ja!"**_ war von Esme, Alice und mir zuhören.  
„_**Jasper du bist der erfahrenste Kämpfer wie wir wissen. Deine Strategiepläne und Kampftechniken brauchen wir dringend. Diesmal sind wir allein. Ich bezweifle das die Wölfe sich diesmal bereit erklären uns zu helfen, da es um uns Cullens geht und nicht Bella. Es wird ein Kampf unter Vampiren sein."**_

„_**Ich bin nicht sicher!"**_ sagte Alice plötzlich.

„_**Was meinst du Alice?"**_ fragte ich nun als ich mich zu ihr drehte.

„_**Es betrifft die gesamte Familie. Und dazu gehört auch Bella und…"**_ Alice wurde steif und wir alle wussten dass sie eine neue Vision hatte. Ich hoffte sehr, dass Alice mehr erfahren würde. Sie streckte mir ihre offene Hand hin und ich wusste was sie wollte. Augenblicklich war ich in unserem Zimmer und kam nach einer Sekunde zurück. Ich gab ihr den Stift und legte den Block vor sie. Sofort begann sie etwas zu zeichnen.

Als sich ihr Blick wieder fokussierte, blickten wir alle erschrocken auf das Bild vor ihr.

„_**Das wird passieren wenn wir Bella sich selbst überlassen. Sie ist ein Teil von uns allen."**_ Sagte Alice.  
„_**Diese Vision habe ich immer und immer wieder von ihr seit Edward starb."**_

Ich starrte auf das Stück Papier vor mir und sah Bellas schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet und ihr Blick zeigte dass sie den Verstand verloren hatte. Jemand hatte sie am Hals gepackt um ihr etwas zu zeigen während sie von verschiedenen Händen festgehalten wurde. Im Hintergrund sah man wie wir alle in Stücke gerissen wurden. Ich blickte erschrocken auf und sah in die Augen von Alice.

„_**Du meinst wir würden alle sterben und Bella würde ihren Verstand verlieren!"**_

Ich wurde wütend und stand auf. Das Zimmer schien immer kleiner zu werden als ich hin und her lief wie ein Löwe im Käfig. Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten als ich dunkel vor mich hin knurrte.

„_**Wir hätten sie nie in unsere Familie kommen lassen sollen. Bella brachte nur Ärger. Hättet ihr nur damals auf mich gehört."**_ Knurrte ich dunkel. Ich wusste nicht warum ich so wütend wurde aber plötzlich fühlte ich meine rasende Wut und den Drang nach Blut. Menschlichem Blut. Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich in Sekundenschnelle und teilweise dachte ich laut als ich die Kontrolle verlor und…

_MENSCHEN! __**„Sie sind zerbrechlich und naiv."**__ BLUT! __**„Machen nur Probleme."**__ NUR NAHRUNG! __**„Nichts weiter. Nahrung für MICH." **__TÖTEN!__** „Zu lange her. „**__BLUT! ICH BRAUCHE ES! BLUT! BELLAS BLUT! __**„Sie riecht so köstlich. Ihre Schuld. Sie muss sterben. Sie gehört mir." **__TÖTEN!__** „Ihr köstliches Blut ist meins!" **__HUNGER! __**„Wie es durch ihre Adern fließt, dieses reine Blut…"**_

„_Jasper…" _für eine Millisekunde hörte sich Alice Stimme an wie Bellas und holte mich aus meinen dunklen Gedanken.

„_**Jazz!"**_ Alice schrille Stimme hallte durchs Haus.

„_**WAS!"**_ knurrte ich bevor mir bewusst wurde was los war. Mit entsetzten Augen stand sie neben mir.

„_**Jasper. Sohn. Beruhige dich!"**_ Ich schnaufte schwer und mein dunkles Grollen hielt an. Carlisle stand vor mir und hatte seine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Er sah mich eindringlich an während Emmett mich gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte.

„_**Bella ist ein Familienmitglied Jasper. Wir haben alle viel erdulden müssen besonders du. Sie ist ein Segen für diese Familie. Vergiss nicht Jasper wie sehr Edward sie geliebt hat. Bella hatte immer Verständnis für unsere Art und bedeutet uns allen viel. Auch dir." **_Carlisle´s Worte waren sanft und voller Verständnis. Da spürte ich mein Gift an meinem Kinn entlang laufen. Meine Augen blickten schnell durch den Raum um die Situation einzuschätzen. Der Tisch an dem ich gerade noch saß war in zwei Hälften zerbrochen und lag in der Ecke des Zimmers. Meine Familie stand angespannt vor mir. Ich hatte schon wieder die Kontrolle verloren. Es war so schnell passiert dass Alice es nicht einmal kommen sah. Ich wusste wie gefährlich ich sein konnte. Obwohl ich nun schon so lange bei den Cullens lebte gab es dennoch diese Momente. Meine dunkle Vergangenheit konnte ich eben nicht hinter mir lassen. Sie war für immer ein Teil von mir wie mein Schatten der mir überallhin folgte. Keiner konnte diese Seite in mir verschwinden lassen. Nicht einmal Alice.  
Ich blickte in die Gesichter meiner Familie und fühlte wie immer ihre Liebe und Verständnis. Aber auch Wut und Enttäuschung. Ich konnte mir denken weshalb. Auch wenn sie versuchten es zu verbergen konnte ich es dennoch spüren. Ich war selbst wütend darüber das ich solche Gedanken über Bella hatte. Sie konnte am wenigsten dafür.  
„_**Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht was das eben war. Ich würde Bella niemals…!"**_  
„_**Jazz es ist okay. Glaub mir. Wir alle wissen dass du Bella auch als Familie ansiehst. Sie ist ein Teil von uns allen." **_Sagte Alice sanft als sie ihre Arme um mich schlang.  
Emmett lief bereits zurück zu Rose.  
Als Alice mich wieder los lies kam Esme zu mir und nahm mich in ihre Arme. Ich fühlte mich so schuldig ihr gegenüber. Bella war ebenso ihre Tochter wie Alice und Rose. _Wie konnte ich nur_.  
„_**Es tut mir leid Esme!"**_ flüsterte ich und vergrub mein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter.  
Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte mich an.

Nach diesem kurzen Tumult fokussierten wir uns wieder auf Victoria.  
Da wir nun wussten dass Bella wohl auch in Gefahr sein würde, setzten wir uns mit allen möglichen Strategien auseinander.  
Topographische Landkarten von den verschiedensten Orten lagen auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer verstreut. Dazu noch eine große Anzahl von Straßenkarten mit den Hauptverkehrslinien und Städten von den Bundesstaaten. Auf den meisten davon waren Punkte eingetragen die man auf den normalen Landkarten nicht finden würde. Es zeigte die Territorien von Vampiren an. Zumindest von denen die wir wussten. Und das waren einige. Die Karten haben bereits mehr als einmal ihren Zweck erfüllt.

Als wir versuchten eine gute Strategie zu finden saß Alice still auf einer Stufe der Terrasse und starrte in den wolkenbehangenen Himmel. Ich blickte hin und wieder zu ihr. Ich konnte zwar ihr Gesicht nicht sehen aber ihre Gefühle sagten mir wie sehr sie sich konzentrierte eine Vision von Victoria zu bekommen.

Nach einer hitzigen Debatte zwischen Rosalie und mir wie wir vorgehen sollten, riss plötzlich die Terrassentür auf und Alice kam herein.  
„_**Ich hatte eine Vision von Victoria!"**_ sagte sie. Ich spürte die Hoffnung meiner Familie aber Alice schien dennoch frustriert zu sein.

Sie setzte sich hin und Carlisle sprach sie gleich darauf an.  
„_**Es war nur ein kurzer Moment. Ich sah sie nur flüchtig durch den Schnee rennen. Und als sie sich umsah, sah ich durch ihre Augen. Ich bekam den Eindruck dass sie sich an einem kalten Ort befand. Im Gebirge womöglich."**_  
„_**Du meinst du kannst nicht sagen ob sie jetzt an einem Ort ist wo schon Schnee liegt oder zu einem Ort kommt der bald schneebedeckt ist?"**_ erwiderte Rose überrascht.  
„_**Ja. Wir müssten uns entscheiden was wir tun. Ich sah verschneite Berge in der Ferne wo Victoria war."**_

Ich versuchte logisch zu denken. Es war frustrierend da es so viele Optionen gab.  
„_**Sie könnte sich in den Rocky Mountains aufhalten. Ebenso in der Alaskakette oder in den Columbia Mountains. Womöglich aber auch in den Appalachen."**_ Sagte ich meinen Blick auf die Karten gerichtet.  
„_**Wir können viele Gebiete ausschließen und müssen uns daher mehr an die kälteren Regionen halten."**_ Sagte Carlisle der ebenfalls ganz versunken war in die Karten.

„_**Es ist aber nicht gesagt das Victoria wirklich dort ist. Nicht wahr?"**_ sagte Esme nachdenklich.

„_**Wir müssen uns aufteilen. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit schnell und effektiv unsere Chancen zu nutzen. Wir wissen nicht wie viel Zeit uns bleibt."**_ Sagte ich in die Runde.  
„_**Carlisle und ich werden die Appalachen nehmen. Sicher finden wir wenigstens einen kleinen Anhaltspunkt."**_ Antwortete Emmett.  
„_**Rose und ich werden in den Columbia Mountains nach Spuren von Victoria suchen."**_ Sagte Alice als nächstes.  
„_**Dann werdet ihr beide wohl die Rocky Mountains nehmen."**_ Sagte Carlisle zu mir.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„_**Die Rocky Mountains sollten wir gemeinsam durchsuchen. Ich denke der Süden ist eine gute Option. Dort kann ich mich in Texas mal umhören ob man etwas von ihr gehört hat. Oder in Mexico."**_ Sagte ich während ich mit meinem Finger die Route nachfuhr die ich wählen würde. Ich fühlte den Schock als ich ihnen von meinem Plan erzählte.

„_**Es ist zu gefährlich wenn ihr dort alleine hingeht."**_ Sagte Carlisle alamiert. Ich konnte verstehen was ihn beschäftigte. Esme war keine starke Kämpferin und sie im südlichen Territorium zu sehen…  
„_**Ich werde alleine nach Mexico gehen. Esme wird derweil in Houston auf mich warten."**_  
„_**Jazz bitte geh nicht. Ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl dabei. Und außerdem habe ich bis eben nicht vom Süden gesehen."**_  
Ich sah sie lange an und spürte ihre Sorge um mich und lief zu ihr rüber. Sanft berührte ich ihre Wange und Alice entspannte sich schließlich.  
„_**Jazz, dich wieder dort unten im Süden zusehen ertrage ich nicht. Zu viele wollen deinen Tod. Ich hätte keine ruhige Minute wenn du alleine dorthin gehst."**_ Flüsterte sie.  
„_**Alice, ich muss. Dort wird es definitiv Antworten geben."**_  
„_**Aber zu welchem Preis!" **_sagte sie traurig, Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen bevor sie sich von mir abwendete und aus dem Raum lief. Ich blieb stehen meine Hand immer noch da wo zuvor Alice Gesicht war bevor ich sie langsam sinken ließ. Ihre Worte hielten mich für einen Moment ab ihr zu folgen. _Zu welchem Preis_. Soviel Schmerz und Angst lag in ihnen.  
Meine Familie beobachtete mich und ich atmete tief ein bevor ich mich zu ihnen drehte.  
„_**Entschuldigt mich bitte!"**_  
„_**Geh nur Jasper. Wir werden den Rest ohne euch machen."**_ Sagte Carlisle verständnisvoll.

Ich nickte stumm und folgte Alice in die Küche.

Die Glastür zur Terrasse stand offen und ich wusste sofort dass Alice nicht mehr in der Nähe war.  
Ich folgte ihrem Geruch in den Wald. An einer Lichtung die plötzlich tief zwischen den Bäumen auftauchte, fand ich sie schließlich. Sie saß im Gras zwischen vielen bunten Wildblumen. Ich spürte ihren Kummer deutlicher als sonst. Wie war es möglich das ich die Dinge die sie betrafen urplötzlich nicht mehr so wahrnahm wie zuvor. Wir waren so weit von einander entfernt.

Als ich mich neben sie setzte sah mich Alice nicht an sondern sprach einfach drauf los.

„_**Wusstest du dass dies der Ort war an dem Edward und Bella am glücklichsten waren. Sie verbrachten Stunden hier. Es war ihr magischer Ort."**_ Sie lächelte leicht und strich über eine violette Blume neben ihr. Gedankenverloren starrte Alice auf sie.  
„_**So oft hatte ich Visionen von ihnen in denen sie hier waren. Lachten und erzählten. Es waren so viele wunderschöne Momente. Sie waren so glücklich Jazz." **_

„_**Alice…!" **_ich wusste nicht was sie mir sagen wollte.

„_**Es tut so weh Jazz. Es tut so unendlich weh. Und ich habe Angst. Große Angst. Ich kann nicht noch jemanden verlieren. Ich habe meinen Bruder verloren Jazz, meinen Bruder und immer wieder sehe ich auch Bella verschwinden. Sie zerstört sich selbst in diesen Visionen. Ich kann sie nicht auch noch verlieren. Sie ist meine beste Freundin. Ich versuche verzweifelt die Visionen zu verstehen die ich erhalte. Aber es ist so schwer. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich weiß nicht wie."**_ Schluchzte Alice und wurde immer hysterischer.  
„_**Und jetzt auch noch du. Ich verkrafte das nicht. Wenn du in den Süden gehst sehe ich so viele Dinge passieren. Mögliche Szenarien und alle sind schrecklich."**_ Alice starrte mich mit ihren traurigen Augen an und ihre Gefühle die sie mir entgegenwarf waren kaum zu ertragen.  
„_**Alice beruhige dich bitte." **_ich versuchte die Emotionen zu bändigen und konzentrierte mich dabei ganz auf Alice. Ich hatte sie fest in meine Arme genommen und Alice hielt sich verzweifelt an mir fest. Ihr Schluchzen brach mir das Herz.

„_**Liebes, niemand wird unserer Familie schaden. Nie wieder. Dafür sorge ich. Und das heißt auch Bella. Keiner wird unserer Familie noch einmal ein Mitglied nehmen. Hörst du."**_  
Sie schniefte und nickte dann. Ich nahm ihr Kinn und hob es an bis sie mir in die Augen sah.  
„_**Hörst du Alice. Keiner wird unsere Familie vernichten! Ich werde auch nicht alleine nach Mexico gehen."**_ _Nur nach Texas_ dachte ich für mich.  
Sie schenkte mir ein leichtes Lächeln doch ihre Augen blieben traurig.  
„_**Oh Jazz!"**_ sie schlang ihre Arme um mich.  
„_**Er fehlt mir so. Es ist so anders ohne Edward."**_  
„_**Ich weiß. Er fehlt uns allen. Jede Minute die vergeht vermisse ich ihn. Aber ich verspreche dir das alles gut wird!"**_ sagte ich. Nach einer Weile in völliger Stille sprach ich schließlich.  
„_**So das ist also Edwards geheimer Ort gewesen. Es ist wirklich sehr schön hier."**_

„_Ja das ist er Jazz."_ Sie flüsterte sanft, ihr Kopf an meiner Brust als sie sich umsah.

Nach ein paar Stunden die wir still in Edwards und Bellas Lichtung verbrachten, kehrten wir zurück. Rosalie kam uns entgegen und nahm Alice in ihre Arme. Sie lächelten sich kurz an bevor wir uns alle im Wohnzimmer wiederfanden und Carlisle sowie Emmett teilten uns den Rest den wir verpasst hatten mit.

Morgen wollten wir aufbrechen. Daher verbrachte jeder seine Zeit so gut es ging. Wir waren alle angespannt. Und ich versuchte so gut es ging es zu mindern.

Alice und ich blieben den Rest des Tages bis zum Aufbruch in unserem Zimmer. Genauso wie Emmett und Rose. Obwohl sie zurzeit ziemlich beschäftigt waren. Immer wieder konnten wir hören wie etwas kaputt ging oder wie ein dumpfer Aufprall ertönte.

„_**Sie sind schon wieder dabei das Zimmer zu verwüsten. Umso besser für mich."**_ Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch bei Alice Kommentar.

„_**Was! Dann kann ich endlich wieder ein Zimmer dekorieren." **_Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf während sich Alice neben mir ausstreckte. Ihr Kopf lag auf meiner Schulter und sie malte Muster auf mein Hemd während sie vor sich hin summte. Ich hielt sie in meinen Armen, meine Hand an ihrer Hüfte, während mein Daumen immer wieder über ihre Seite strich. Wir beide lagen einfach nur da, eng umschlungen. Alice und ich ließen die Zeit an uns vorbei ziehen ohne dass sich einer von uns bewegte. Die Sonnenstrahlen wanderten durchs Zimmer und wurden schwächer bis sie ganz verschwunden waren und der Mond durch unsere Fenster schien. Keiner von uns machte das Licht an. Alice hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und sah aus als ob sie schlief immer noch vor sich hin summend.  
Hin und wieder hörte ich Esme erzählen oder Rose lachte über Emmett. Der nächste Tag kam schnell.  
Und wir waren alle bereit für unsere Mission.

Während Alice und ich im Eingang standen und uns nur ansahen, verabschiedeten sich Carlisle, Esme und Rose und Emmett voneinander. Ich blickte zu Rose und sie lächelte mich an bevor Alice zu ihr lief.  
„_**Wir bleiben alle immer in Kontakt. Jeder muss erreichbar sein."**_ Sagte Carlisle als er hinter mir aus dem Haus kam. Esme in seinen Armen. Er sah sie liebevoll an bevor er weiter sprach.  
„_**Alice sobald du etwas neues siehst, egal wie klein oder unbedeutend es ist, rufst du uns alle an und wir treffen uns wieder hier." **_

Sie nickte und rannte mit Rose entschlossen Richtung Norden davon. Ich sah ihr lange nach bis ich sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte drehte ich mich um und blickte in Carlisles besorgtes Gesicht.  
„_**Jasper! Pass auf sie auf. Und auf dich auch!"**_ Seine Gefühle waren so voller Sorge.  
„_**Immer!"**_ Sagte ich entschlossen und lies ihn meine Gefühle spüren. Er entspannte sich sichtlich.  
Carlisle und Emmett waren schnell in Richtung Osten aufgebrochen um in den Appalachen nach Victoria zu suchen.  
Ich hoffte sehr dass wir eine Spur finden würden von ihr.  
Esme sah Carlisle sehnsuchtsvoll nach.  
„_**Es wird alles gut werden Esme!"**_ sie drehte ihren Kopf zu mir und lächelte.  
„_**Ich weiß Jasper. Ich mag es nur nicht getrennt von ihm oder euch allen zu sein." **_

Und damit rannten wir los in Richtung Süden.  
Ich hatte zwar Alice versprochen nicht nach Mexico zu gehen und meine Versprechen halte ich. Aber in Texas und Umgebung werde ich vorbei schauen. Ich wusste wenn ich dort aufsuchen musste und wer mir Schwierigkeiten machen würde.

Während Esme und ich durch die Wälder um Forks rannten, kam mir plötzlich der Moment von Bellas Stimme erneut vor Augen. Warum hatte ich sie gehört? Und noch wichtiger ist die Frage warum ich augenblicklich aus meinen dunklen Gedanken gerissen wurde? Alice hatte ich erst danach wahrgenommen.

Diese beiden Fragen beschäftigten mich als wir Forks hinter uns ließen und Richtung Texas rannten...

* * *

So was denkt ihr? Würde mich über eure Gedanken und Meinungen rießig freuen... =D  
Ich weiß dieses Kapitel ist nicht sonderlich lang...aber die nächsten werden es. Es sollte eigentlich doppelt so lange werden aber ich oben schon erwähnt hatte komme ich im Moment nicht dazu...


End file.
